


Detroit: Hide And Seek

by EmberNova



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Что если бы восстание андроидов не произошло? По крайней мере не так, как нам предлагает оригинальный сюжет игры
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	1. Лидер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт, послуживший опорой к одной из сцен: [https://pp.userapi.com/c846416/v846416431/19ffe1/CGTKUL-kvsM.jpg]

— Убирайся прочь из моего дома, — вскрик Карла, который в жизни на него никогда не кричал, эхом отозвался в голове Маркуса. Светодиод на виске перелился из синего в желтый.

Андроид оторопело смотрел на то, как слезший, можно сказать, спрыгнувший с инвалидного кресла Карл, подбирается ползком к Лео. Маркус слышал вопли программы, протокол которой призывал андроида усадить Карла назад и затем убедиться, что старик в безопасности. Но поступившие от Манфреда указания тут же останавливали его. Инструкции противоречили друг другу, и диод беспрерывно мигал красным. Маркус чувствовал, как все его тело сковало, будто команда движения самоудалилась.

— Убирайся! — надрывно повторил Карл.

Маркус услышал шорох — бег, доносившийся со стороны входа. Он обернулся тогда, когда на пороге уже стояла пара полицейских, наставивших пистолет в его сторону.

— Пост!.. — голос Карла оборвался на полуслове, когда Маркус услышал железный скрип спускового крючка.

Маркус пригнулся раньше, чем пуля успела его настигнуть. Андроид рванул вперед, сшибая с ног полицейскую. Он не отдавал отчета своим действиям, будто процесс обработки команд разом отказал. Напарник сбитой с ног полицейской растерялся. Он наставил на промчавшего мимо робота пистолет, но промахнулся, задев лишь край виска. В голове Маркуса грохотом раздалось эхо нескольких совершенных выстрелов, — он шмыгнул мимо лестницы и на улицу.

Он не чувствовал ног, несших его прочь от дома Карла — прочь, не важно куда. Главное подальше от дома и этих людей в форме. В груди Маркуса что-то новое наполняло легкие, мешаясь с тириумом. Скорость не считывалась внутренним измерителем, но бежал он, наверное, очень быстро. Мимо пролетали дома, по другую сторону — машины. Люди, выгуливающие своих собак. Все это на скорости мешалось в один нескончаемый поток. Маркус не разбирал дороги. Он спотыкался, падал, налетал на гидранты. Но не смел останавливаться. В лицо бил холодный ветер и облепляла влага частой мороси. План местности не отображался, — раз за разом выдавая ошибку. В голове огромными красными буквами осталось лишь одно слово «ИНСТИНКТ». «Темное, — подумал Маркус. — Мне нужно темное место. Люди хуже видят в темноте». Так ноги его вели в сторону от оживленных улиц — вглубь дворов и закоулков. В смешавшемся шуме улицы проскальзывал стрекот рвущейся одежды, когда Маркус натыкался на заостренные выступы выкинутого хлама. Бежал он теперь в одном ботинке, и пробитая гвоздем ступня оставляла за собой синие следы тириума. «ВПЕРЕДИ ЗАБОР», — подобно красным буквам, чуть раньше мигавшим в его голове словом «инстинкт», сработала система оповещения. Маркус едва успел поставить руку на выступавший бетонный блок, чтобы в прыжке преодолеть сетчатую ограду. Он приземлился, просчитав удачную комбинацию для безопасного завершения. И только тут позволил себе оглянуться назад, продолжив бег. В конце темного проулка, куда его занесло, он видел белые трясущиеся круги света оставленных позади уличных фонарей у проезжей части. Его губы вдруг расплылись в улыбке, — но Маркусу показалось, будто их коснулось нечто инородное. В голове будто проскочила искринка ясности, как вдруг его нога запнулась об очередной выступ на неровной незаасфальтированной земле. Размытые фонари в конце проулка приобрели более четкие границы. *Скреж* уловил звуковой процессор. Голова запылала, как если бы высекли искру, стукнув молотом о наковальню. Мир окрасился алым фильтром, мельтеша помехами, будто выбитыми окнами.

Шорох дождя раздавался в темноте безмолвных улиц, заливая подворотни и прокрадываясь в узкие дворики. Капли насквозь промочили одежду босого андроида, насадившегося головой на проржавевший прут, застрявший в земле.

***

Маркус вышел на открытый ветрам этаж с наполовину снесенной внешней стеной. Солнце освещало бетонный пол, открывая взору все даже самые мельчайшие крупицы бело-серой пыли и редкие остатки прогнивших досок. Легкий ветер чувствовался на синтетической коже. С этажа открывался вид на индустриальный пейзаж заброшенного завода. Но сознание Маркуса рисовало лишь попрошаек на улицах Детройта, маленькие сборища митингующих против андроидов и разноцветно загорающуюся в надвигающемся сумраке вывеску «красок Белинни»… Обычно его, в некотором роде, секретное место пустовало. Заброшенный завод находился фактически в паре шагов от Иерихона, так что приходить сюда даже в морозные дни не было особой трудностью. Маркусу нравилось быть здесь. Он называл это «развеяться» — так он отвлекался от проблемной рутины. Благоустройство корабля было делом, конечно, приятным и благородным, но Маркуса все еще периодически одолевала меланхолия. Они (народ, постепенно заполняющий железное нутро корабля) все еще сидели в протекающем темном помещении. Хотя нельзя так же отрицать, что с прибытия Маркуса Иерихон стал несколько оживленнее. Не верить на слово Люси и Норт — девушка тоже вызывала какое-то ощущение авторитета — у Маркуса оснований не было. Но рук все еще не хватало, чтобы залатать все дыры в корпусе корабля. Запчастями и биокомпонентами «делились» те, кто закончил цикл своего функционирования. Ведь мало кто находил Иерихон, если к этому их не подтолкнула нечеловеческое отношение со стороны, как бы это ни было смешно, людей. Но, к счастью, большинство новоприбывших все же были пригодны к восстановлению. С тех пор, как Маркус здесь, на Иерихон пришло еще двое. Трое, если считать того, кто смог пополнить запас запчастей…

Легкий ветер обдавал наполовину разрушенный этаж, беспокоя осевшую на полу пыль и чуть слышно шурша полиэтиленовыми огрызками, оставшимися от пакетов. Сегодня помимо Маркуса это укромное место все же посетил еще кое-кто. Светловолосый андроид — Саймон — сидел за инструментом, клавиши которого в былые времена уносили Маркуса подальше от тревог. Правда именно этого пианино Маркус не имел возможности коснуться те несколько раз, что посещал место. Ему было не до того. Все, что он успевал — это лишь одиноким взглядом издали другого конца полуразрушенного помещения смотреть на отполированную до блеска черную лакированную поверхность, в которой четко отражались и серые облака и птицы, пролетающие над домом. Потом же надо было возвращаться к суете, в одно мгновение возникшей вокруг него. Так было те пару раз, но теперь он был уверен, что шел на встречу именно с этим уже заждавшимся его музыки инструментом. Однако когда он взобрался на второй этаж здания, пианино встретило его не в величавом тихом одиночестве. Теперь к нему прилагалась компания… Саймон почему-то лишь сидел, держа руки на коленях. Взглядом он пробегался от одного края к другому по белым зубным рядам инструмента. Маркус вышел из-за своего «укрытия», которым временно служила когда-то межкомнатная стена. Он размеренным шагом направился к светловолосому андроиду. Саймон обернулся, услышав за собой негромкие шаги. Те были бы совсем бесшумные, если бы под ногами не разрушались комочки старого цемента, издавая характерный треск, и не шуршал нанесенный ветром песок.

— Привет, — поприветствовал Маркус парня, едва заметно демонстрируя слегка скошенную ухмылку.

— Привет, — дружелюбно отозвался Саймон.

Андроид на табурете полностью развернулся к Маркусу. После взгляд пастельно-голубых глаз будто ненадолго застыл на смуглом лице собеседника. Губы чуть приоткрылись, но никакого продолжения так и не последовало. Улыбка темных же стала чуть отчетливее.

— Ты ухаживаешь за этим пианино? — один из порывов ветра выбился из общей ненавязчивой гармонии весеннего дня и хлестко обдал двух андроидов, сидевших на самом верхнем этаже здания. — Когда я впервые обнаружил это место — оно мне показалось каким-то уж слишком выбивающимся пятном. Я подумал, что такой вроде новенький инструмент забыл в месте подобно этому, — Маркус обвел широким жестом руки бόльшую часть этажа. Весь пол был усыпан цементной крошкой разрушенных стен и припорошен плотным слоем бело-серой пыли. От здания отходила полоса железного скелета, когда-то натягивавшего брезентовый козырек. — Мне показалось, что на этом пианино кто-то играет. Ты?

Саймон смутился, слушая Маркуса. Для того инструмент казался «новым». Когда же Саймон впервые нашел пианино — оно пребывало в плачевном состоянии. Было покрыто плотным, как и весь остальной пол сейчас, бело-серым слоем пыли, из которого даже не пробивался «черный блестящий лак». Каждая щелочка забита мелкими крупицами, и педали со стершейся позолотой были неподатливыми. Только внутреннее строение выглядело не столь устрашающе и клавиши, которые были прикрыты крышкой. Теперь же пианино выглядело как обычное пианино. Разве что пара клавиш самых высоких нот отвалилась, будто из-за неаккуратного использования. Саймон даже раздобыл банку с краской — он вместе с Джошем украл это у андроида, выносившего ее из «Красок Белинни». Забвная была шалость. Но таких можно было счесть по пальцам…

— Я не умею играть, — отозвался Саймон, не особо довольный тем фактом, что пришлось дать отрицательный ответ. Ведь на губах интересного ему андроида была такая заинтересованная полуулыбка.

— И ты все это время ухаживал за пианино просто так? — но на лице Маркуса вместо того, чтобы всплыть разочарованию, отразилось лишь искреннее удивление.

— Да. Мне оно нравится… Нравится приходить сюда и смотреть на город. — Саймон, как и Маркус, на мгновение повернулись к далеко шумящему Детройту. Но ни клаксонов машин ни гудения одиноко плывущего парохода было отсюда не слышно. Лишь негромкий шорох ветров в прозрачном воздухе. — Я надеялся, что, может, когда-нибудь мне удастся услышать голос этого невероятного изобретения. — Саймон не сдержал смешка и скромная улыбка застыла на бледном лице. — Однажды коснувшись клавиши, я понял, что повторить такое не смогу. Я знаю, что есть какой-то шифр, который приводит сочетание звуков, издаваемое инструментом, к изумительному благозвучию. Но вот как это происходит, в моей программе заложено не было.

Маркус усмехнулся. Он попросил Саймона уступить место и, устроившись на табурете, стал примеряться к клавишам. Маркус нажал пару нот и зажмурил один глаз, чуть поморщившись. Инструмент издал неподобающий звук.

— Да. На нем точно никто не играл, — усмехнулся Маркус. — Ну ладно… на первый раз можно и потерпеть. Мне просто не терпится…

Музыка полилась из-под смуглых пальцев андроида. Тот, прикрыв глаза, почти на ощупь находил каждую ноту. Мелодия звучала фальшиво. Но для нетренированного слуха Саймона, она разве что казалась «немного странной». Маркус закончил свое представление, состоящее из недолгого перелива будто несколько детской мелодии. Он посмотрел на Саймона, а тот приглушенно захлопал в ладоши, наполовину прикрытые рукавами кофты.

— Браво, маэстро Маркус, — Саймон чуть посмеивался. Видя искреннюю радость товарища, Маркус и сам не смог сдержать улыбки. Такой аккуратной, но уже совсем не скрываемой.

Прошло немногим больше часа после того, как Маркус добрался до этого места. И лишь пару минут с тех пор, как он сыграл на пианино. Но лучи солнца уже коснулись края горизонта, добавляя к голубым краскам неба немного оранжевых оттенков. Пара андроидов расположилась на двуместном выцветшем (или же и бывшим изначально серым), диване в противоположной от пианино стороне. Здесь Маркус обычно сидел один. Чувствуя себя свободно, он расположился несколько вальяжно — полуразвернулся, протянув руку по всей длине серой спинки. Саймон тоже сел так, чтобы смотреть на лицо собеседника было удобно, но его поза была более скромной, — руки лежали на скрещенных коленях. Ладони он сцепил в легкий замок.

— Ты был музыкантом? — Саймон уже не мог сдерживать улыбки. Ему очень нравилось рассматривать еле заметные веснушки, усыпавшие нос и смуглые щеки. Он пока не понимал причины, но ближе к регулятору насоса тириум грел особенно приятно. И раз это происходит, пока Саймон смотрит на Маркуса, — он даже не думал, что надо разбираться почему.

— Нет. Я был создан, чтобы ухаживать за моим хозяином. А потом это уже он научил меня всему, что я умею.

— Без обновлений? — случайно сорвалось с губ Саймона, и он вздохнул, про себя подумав, что, возможно, Маркус еще не закончил.

— Без, — Маркус прыснул смешком. — Мой хозяин обо мне заботился. И даже не давал в обиду фанатикам, — он на доли секунды словил вопрошающий взгляд Саймона. — Расскажи я об этом остальным, все наверняка бы удивились, да?.. — немного шепелявый голос к концу чуть захрипел, изображая грустный смех, будто Маркусу стало немного неловко. — Мелодия, которую я сыграл, — была первой, которой научил меня хозяин.

Саймон посмотрел на него, раздумывая, как реагировать на это высказывание. В голосе Маркуса слышалась меланхолия, но еще больше — теплота. Поэтому делился ли Маркус с ним своей историей или немного грустил, до конца было не понятно.

— Почему ты тогда ушел из дома?

— Мой владелец… его имя Карл, выгнал меня. — Маркус смотрел на Саймона, — по выражению лица отчетливо читалось, что тот сбит с толку. — Я… — Маркус поднял руку, надавливая пальцами на внутренние уголки глаз. — Мне сложно об этом рассказывать, может, ты сам посмотришь?

Саймон увидел, как искусственная кожа деактивировалась на ладони Маркуса. Первым его импульсом было — вложить в нее свою руку, но уже потянувшись, он вдруг остановился.

— Подожди, ты уверен, что мне можно смотреть?

— Конечно, — Маркус взглянул на оранжевое небо над ними. — Саймон. Я сам удивлен. Я даже не думал, но я начал с тобой разговаривать и мне будто стало… легче? Удивительное чувство. Я буду только рад, если ты узнаешь мою историю. Поделиться с кем-то… кажется, будто только сейчас я понял, почему люди так ценят тех, кто много о них знает, — с губ Маркуса снова сорвался короткий смех. Но на этот раз не горький, а совершенно естественный. — Это поддержка. Раньше я мог бы испытать это чувство только от обновления антивируса до новой версии.

Оба андроида чуть хохотнули, когда Маркус сделал паузу после своего откровения. Саймон старался держать улыбку на своем лице. Стоило ли рассказать Маркусу, что у них на Иерихоне это не принято? Саймон не видел, чтобы кто-то давал безграничный доступ к личной информации другому. Если надо было передать какие-то данные — все пользовались облачной синхронизацией. Поэтому Саймон представлял себе, что слияние — это что-то недопустимое, ну, или хотя бы неприличное. Но смотря на абсолютно неприкрытое выражение лица Маркуса, он понимал, что вряд ли тот даст иной ответ, даже если Саймон все ему объяснит. Он лишь потратит время. Так что все, что он мог сделать — в благодарность предоставить доступ к своей. В том числе к этим объяснениям, тем самым принося свои извинения.

— Ладно, — Саймон вложил ладонь в руку Маркуса, чувствуя, как его скин деактивируется, начиная будто сгорать в тех местах, где андроиды соприкасались.

Он прикрыл глаза, почувствовав, как поток неупорядоченных мыслей накрывает его волной. Маркус сделал то же самое, ощущая более спокойные порывы. Довольно скоро Саймон очутился в коридоре с комнатами и непонятный шум улегся. Каждая дверь теперь хранила свой фрагмент памяти. Маркус приоткрыл глаз, ощутив, как большой палец чужой руки неосознанно скользит по его ладони, слушая воспоминания. Саймон что-то нашел и сжал руку чуть крепче. Улыбка Маркуса чуть расплылась. Андроид снова закрыл глаза, не собираясь быть невоспитанным — желая с такой же самоотдачей познать историю Саймона.

— Прости, — поток мыслей медленно оставлял сознание Саймона, отделяясь от его собственных. Он все же показал ему, как это могут воспринять остальные.

— Все в порядке, — на лице Маркуса Саймон увидел нечитаемое выражение. Приглушенная улыбка и добрый взгляд — да, все это было. Но все равно Саймон не понимал, о чем думает Маркус. Андроид поднял голову к небу. Оранжевый градиент уходил в красный и уже темнел на горизонте. — Думаю, нам пора возвращаться на Иерихон. На вечер было запланировано собрание, — сказал Маркус, повторив движение за собеседником. Их взгляды встретились, когда Сай опустил голову.

— Да, — ответил Саймон.

Маркус ему улыбнулся и поднялся с дивана. Саймон поднялся следом, направившись за ним.

***

День тянулся за другим. И не было и секунды, чтобы Маркус не обдумывал, что теперь ему делать. Пустые безликие дома — давно заброшенные. Странно, что жители города их будто не замечали. Будто те были лишь городскими призраками, и только редкий тронувшийся умом экземпляр мог утверждать, что за невзрачными фасадами кроется еще что-то кроме тонкой фанеры, имитирующей прилежный вид. Внутри помещений было сухо. И уж точно теплее, чем на улице. Немногим, но безветренный уголок уже был достаточным подарком, чтобы не терять лишние жизненноважные компоненты. Некоторых Маркус и без того лишился… Поэтому считал себя достойным укрытия более комфортного, чем зубастые морозные улицы. С первых этажей и бывших подвалов зданий тянуло сыростью. Сезон дождей в Детройте медленно уступал заморозкам, но между тем ливни становиться более щадящими даже не думали.

Маркус взобрался на покрытую пылью поверхность, зацепившись за край образовавшейся за долгие годы дыры. Прыжок был опрометчивым — если бы он не смог в очередной раз схватить удачу за хвост, точно пришлось бы искать себе другое пристанище. Оставаться на первом этаже, который преодолевать возможно было только вброд (вставшая вода доходила до колен), абсолютно точно было не вариантом. А на улице солнце уже давно выкатилось из-за горизонта. И хоть город только просыпался — ходить с зияющей дырой в голове было не самой лучшей идеей. Маркус поднялся, цепкими руками подтащив себя на поверхность пола. Он встал, отряхивая изодранные штаны от пыли и песка, прилипших к мокрой ткани. Этот дом был похож на пару-тройку предыдущих. Все те же полуразбитые колонны пабов в прошлом или складских помещений. В стене зияла дыра. Меж двух тонких слоев цемента и штукатурки торчали разбитые кирпичи, как запекшаяся кровь на глубокой ране. Но и без этой пробоины во внешней стене в помещении было достаточно светло. Мягкий дневной свет наполнял комнату через пару широких окон. В воздухе мерцали миллионы светлых пылинок, подобно искоркам.

Под подошвами ботинок негромко трескались нанесенные песчинки. В здании было несколько комнат, но к большинству доступ был ограничен из-за образовавшихся в полу дыр, где доски уже давно прогнили и обвалились. Маркус пересек помещение и дошел до обвала. Дальше путь отрезан. В его распоряжении было три комнаты, — включая ту, где он влез на второй этаж. Он собирался выйти в предыдущий холл, но тут в углу преимущественно пустовавшего здания, — лишь некоторая мебель проеденная крысами или изорвавшаяся от времени осталась здесь, — увидел предмет, покрытый огромным куском ткани. Он подошел. По форме было мало понятно что это, — ткань стлалась неровно, зацепляясь за радиатор нерабочей батареи и продолжая свое стремление к полу. Маркус взялся за один край, стаскивая материал. Но на что бы ни надеялся андроид, — под ним оказалось всего лишь зеркало с пробежавшей в углу широкой темной трещиной. Маркус увидел свое отражение. Не зря он все это время опасался человеческих взглядов. Штаны, которые этим словом и назвать было-то сложно, изодранные по колено, облепляли разодранными грязными кусками темную кожу. Кофта была в чуть лучшем состоянии, но тоже истрепана и запачкана. Взгляд поднялся выше. До этого момента Маркус мог лишь представлять, как выглядит со стороны. Теперь сквозь редкие помехи поврежденного оптического модуля он видел. Когда-то привычное лицо было искажено. Не безобразной маской, а отсутствием оной. Половиной отсутствия. Он сопротивлялся стойкому желанию приложить ладонь к зияющей выемке с белым обрамлением. Внутри и так бушевали неоднозначные мысли. Если продолжит — не найдет причин вылезать с этого полуразрушенного провонявшего сыростью и плесенью склада. Он посмотрел на вторую руку, в которой все еще сжимал темное покрывало. Склонившись на одно колено, он придавил ткань к пыльному бетонному полу. Маркус приложил силы, пока не услышал, как материал со стрекотом начал рваться. Одним протяжным рывком он освободил полоску ткани и, оставив остальное лежать на земле, перевязал голову наискось. «Неплохо, — ухмыльнулся он, посмотрев в зеркало во второй раз. — Так хотя бы, если меня и заметят люди, могут подумать, что я просто бездомный». Маркус рассмеялся, чуть всколыхнув тишину пыльного помещения. Он вздохнул, осмотревшись. Что ж, неплохое место, чтоб остановиться. Он устал, поэтому неплохо бы отдохнуть — пополнять растраченное топливо теперь нечем. Так хотя бы переход в спящий режим между утром и вечером сберегало энергию.

***

Зима закончилась. Для большинства иерихонцев это было большим облегчением. Жить становилось проще, когда не надо было переживать — выдержат ли биокомпоненты стужу следующей ночи без регулятора тепла. Тем временем на корабле появились новые проблемы — некоторые пробоины, заморозившиеся на время зимнего периода, дали о себе знать. И площадь работы над убежищем значительно увеличилась.

Маркус взял со стола сиреневый керамический горшок с подросшим в нем лимонным деревом. Он собирался отнести его в угол помещения, где после очередной вылазки андроиды сгрузили «улов». Кто-то предложил обзавестись растениями. И этот кто-то не прогадал — с тех пор, как жители занялись внутренним озеленением — корабль заметно преобразился и стал уютнее. Пока Маркус рассуждал про себя, где лучше оставить горшок — к столу подоспел Саймон. Он взял рядом стоящий фикус. Пересекшись с ним взглядами, Маркус улыбнулся. И в ответ получил такую же мягкую полуулыбку. Саймон остановился.

— Наше укрытие, которое когда-то было лишь темной сырой дырой, теперь становится действительно нашим домом, — глаза Маркуса светились мягким теплом. Лучи солнца, проникавшего сквозь иллюминатор, озорно подчеркивали разноцветный взгляд с прищуром.

— Ты отличный лидер, Маркус. Поэтому под твоим контролем жители работают слаженно.

— Не говори так, — Маркус чуть слышно усмехнулся. — Если бы не ты, то разве Иерихон стал бы тем, чем он является сейчас? Убежищем для андроидов, которым больше некуда идти. — Маркус поудобнее перехватил увесистый горшок с лимонным деревом. — Может быть, даже я не смог бы найти себя здесь вновь.

Саймон не видел, но он чувствовал, как кончики ушей нагрелись. И он переживал, что это как-то внешне отразилось и выглядит странно. Тем временем и щеки стали медленно нагреваться вдогонку к ушам. Саймон не нашел в себе сил смотреть на Маркуса дольше. Он отвернулся, сохраняя на своих губах застывшую улыбку.

— Ну… что ты такое говоришь. Не было б меня, Люси наверняка бы сохранила порядок до твоего прихода, — Саймон говорил еле разборчиво — будто отвечая не Маркусу вовсе, а бормоча все несчастным листьям фикуса.

Его рука покоилась на стальной столешнице. Рядом послышался негромкий стук опустившегося цветочного горшка. И поверх его ладони легла чужая. Он проглотил скопившийся ком, рассматривая легкий отпечаток еле заметных веснушек на смуглой коже.

— Будь в себе увереннее, Саймон, — шептал рядом чуть шепелявый голос. Большой палец смуглой руки чуть повел вверх, оглаживая гладкую кожу на ладони. — Давай вместе постараемся ради блага нашего народа.

Саймон не сводил взгляда с сцепленных рук. Он легконько кивнул, надеясь, что этот жест вообще был заметен. Чужая ладонь, напоследок сжавшись чуть сильнее, исчезла. Маркус взял лимонное дерево и понес его в дальний уголок комнаты. Саймон поднял свое растение, место которому уже нашел в капитанской кабине.

***

Маркус не понимал в чем дело, но это помещение будто отличалось от тех, в которых он был до этого. На стенах были граффити, как почти и в каждом доме, где он останавливался. Сыростью тянуло, но чуть меньше, чем в предыдущем. В общем-то, не в каждом же доме на первом этаже застаиваться воде. Здание разрушено в большинстве своем только с внешней стороны. Внутри бетонные стены были целыми. Пыль все так же танцевала в воздухе, искрясь на свету. Возможно, дело было в потревоженном плотном покрове на полу. В некоторых местах пыльный слой был чуть тоньше, вырисовывая темнеющие следы. Маркусу казалось, будто в отличие от всех остальных — это место было оживленным. А потом. Отбросив размышления о своих подозрениях, он решил — мало ли кто мог забрести, гуляя меж заброшенных домов. В конце концов, как-то граффити — искусные и не очень — появлялись на этих стенах. Он двинулся дальше, осматривая бетонное помещение. Сколько он уже так бродит? Около недели? Двух. Один раз подзадержаться в доме ему пришлось подольше — в самом первом. Как только он включился и обнаружил себя с тем прутом, застрявшим в голове — ему потребовалось немало сил, чтобы освободиться. Восстановление потребовалось тоже длительное. К тому же, Маркусу пришлось думать, что теперь делать дальше.

Проходя мимо одного из многочисленных четырехугольных столбов, Маркус заметил фигуру. Кто-то привалился к одному из них. Маркус подошел ближе, за пару шагов распознавая в фигуре еще одного андроида. «Что это? — подумал он. — Еще один такой же как я? Брошенный… или же испугавшийся и сбежавший. Бесхозный андроид». Маркус приблизился, склонившись перед незнакомцем, взял его за плечо. «Не двигается», — подумал Маркус. Андроид, склонив голову, заснул, подобно человеку, но если бы это было так — от шороха шагов Маркуса тот бы очнулся. Футболка — узнаваемая униформа, которую надевал и он, когда выходил на улицу без Карла, — была пропитана засохшим тириумом. Следы тянулись от середины груди. «Понятно», — как вердикт прозвучала еще одна фраза в голове Маркуса. Он приподнял голову бездвижной фигуры. Проанализировав, он нашел совпадения. «Надо же», — удивился он, доставая оптический блок у андроида, которому он все равно уже был не нужен. Маркус поднялся. Размотав голову, он прислонил протез. Тот заполнил выемку, будто был собственной заводской деталью Маркуса. Зрение стабилизировалось, помехи исчезли. Маркус улыбнулся. «О, и еще кое-что», — обратился Маркус к андроиду, который и не мог его слышать. Он сделал выпад, подхватывая бежевый плащ, прикрывавший искалеченное искусственное тело. «Спасибо, парень», — произнес Маркус, накидывая на себя плащ. Он посмотрел наверх — где через небольшое оконце проникали солнечные лучи. Маркус увидел пролетевшую в голубом небе птицу. «Спасибо», — повторил он еще раз, с улыбкой направившись к заваленному досками выходу.

Там, куда вышел Маркус, к своему удивлению, — он увидел не очередную многолюдную улицу, на которую рассчитывал, а пустынные заброшенные бараки. Здесь стоял корабль. С картой возможности свериться не было. Но судя по тому, что место было действительно абсолютно бесшумным, — даже птицы, которых пару мгновений назад он видел через окошки здания, не кричали высоко в небе — людей здесь точно не было. Корабль стоял тут один, когда-то оставленный ржаветь наедине с самим собой. Маркус подумал об андроиде, который остался чуть позади его пути. Он сделал шаг, направившись к кораблю, в половину корпуса которого белой краской было написано «Иерихон». Ступив на мост, ведущий к самому кораблю, и сделав два шага, Маркус слишком поздно почувствовал дрожь конструкции под своими ногами и услышал скрип проржавевших перил.

— Осторожно! — раздался возглас рядом прежде, чем андроид успел хоть что-то сообразить.

Маркуса дернуло в сторону. И когда конструкция моста обвалилась, с грохотом подняв пыль у дна корабля, Маркус смотрел на это сверху вниз, находясь на самом краю платформы. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто так сильно дернул его за руку, предотвращая падение.

— Привет, — перед ним оказался андроид с темным тоном кожи. За его спиной болтался набитый черный рюкзак. — Я Джош, — парень протянул ему руку.

Маркус посмотрел на протянутую ладонь. Он немного еще отходил от мысли, что мог сейчас лежать в ржавых обломках моста.

— Привет. Мое имя Маркус, — он пожал протянутую руку.

— Будь здесь осторожнее, — предупредил его Джош.

— Я уже это понял.

Темнокожий андроид двинулся прочь от Маркуса, а тот остался на месте, наблюдая, как новый знакомый отдаляется от него. Андроид остановился, обернувшись к застывшему Маркусу.

— Идем, я покажу тебе вход. Здесь живем мы — андроиды, лишившиеся дома.

— А, — опомнился Маркус. — Иду. — За пару шагов он нагнал продолжившего путь Джоша.

Следуя за ним, Маркус рассматривал окружавшую корабль территорию. Теперь он представлял, куда занесли его ноги. И мысли сомнений о том, что его теперь ожидало, вдруг рассеялись. У него появился новый путь для поиска себя.

***

Сидя в кабине оператора, Маркус выписывал на лист бумаги результаты, которые собрал при очередной ревизии их запасов. Как запчастей, так и всего остального. Он, конечно, мог просто передать информацию по облаку, — но после долгого собрания, где обсуждался вопрос по улучшению корабля, как их жилища, мало кто был заинтересован в том, чтобы обсуждать еще и стратегию вылазки. Но Маркус разрешения на паузу так и не дал. Норт сидела и играла в свой излюбленный мяч, швыряя его в прозрачную стенку кабины. Трейси с синими волосами наверное единственная делала вид, что все еще готова к обсуждению (конечно если она правда была заинтересована — это только прибавляло ей бонусных очков). Ее подружка была рядом, дремля на кресле и сложив голову на ее плече. Руперт стоял в стороне, сложив руки — тоже копил энергию. Все ждали окончательных распоряжений Маркуса. Поэтому легче всего было выписать детали на бумаге. В случае, если кто-то что-то прослушает — тот может подойти к списку, а не терроризировать лишний раз уставшего не меньше остальных Маркуса.

— Нехватка запчастей под вопрос давно не ставится, — негромко говорил Саймон лидеру, чтобы не тревожить покой остальных прикорнувших товарищей. — Конечно, у нас что-то есть. Но не всех моделей. Да и то, что есть почти каждое в единственном экземпляре.

Маркус надавил на уголки глаз, ставя вопросительный знак рядом с пунктом «замена вышедших из строя деталей». «Тририум 310» был отдельной строкой — жирно обведен и подчеркнут несколько раз. Несмотря на то, что это был один из немногих универсальных биокомпонентов — его чаще всего и не хватало. Пока нет запчастей — не залатать дыры. Пока есть дыры — лишняя потеря топлива неминуема. В итоге именно в тириуме андроиды испытывали большую всего нехватку.

— Может, свалка андроидов, — так же тихо обратился Маркус к светловолосому андроиду, примостившемуся рядом на катушку из-под проводов, которая имитировала подобие стола.

— Чего? — не понял Саймон. Он расслышал, но не мог соединить, как это связано.

— Свалка, — повторил Маркус. — Как мы раньше не подумали. Здесь нам с тяжестью приходится выжидать, пока кто-то из наших собратьев окажет последнюю благородную услугу и поделится с нами тем, что ему больше не понадобится. А там — да десятки тех, кто может нам помочь продержаться куда больше времени, чем мы сами себе добываем здесь же.

— Ты прав, — вдруг раздался голос Трейси с синими волосами.

Маркус и Саймон обратили на девушку внимание. Саймон обдумал это предложение — действительно. Это казалось весьма рациональной идеей.

— Надо спросить у Люси. Она рассказывала, что как-то уже выбиралась со свалки. Может, еще помнит дорогу.

Маркус разослал всем сигналы с краткими указаниями, что надо делать. В кабине стало пооживленней. Трейси проснулась и посмотрела на свою синевласую милую. Маркус взял с панели приборов скотч, и, оторвав кусок, прилепил лист на одну из прозрачных стенок кабины. — В случае если что-то забудете или захотите взять дополнительное задание — можете обратиться к этому листу, — Маркус постучал сгибом пальца по стеклу. — Я пойду поговорю с Люси. Со мной пойдет Саймон, чтобы хотя бы двое из нас знали информацию из первых уст на всякий случай.

— Хорошо, — нескладным усталым хором отозвались все.

Норт спустила ноги с кресла, поймав резиновый мяч и, поправляя штаны, двинулась к листу, прилепленному Маркусом. Маркус и Саймон прошли мимо Норт. Саймон ей коротко улыбнулся. И она в ответ, когда они были уже у выхода.

Остальные остались в кабине. Отдохнуть можно было и там. Двое андроидов сбежали по ступеням. Маркус завернул за угол. И Саймон по инерции последовал за ним, не придавая значения, что Люси, как и обычно, сидела в своей комнатушке, которая располагалась совсем в другой стороне. Маркус нырнул за прорезиненный прозрачный занавес. Саймон зашел за ним. Но на секунду вдруг потерял из вида лидера.

— Сай, — раздался знакомый чуть шепелявый голос.

Саймона притянули за руку. Он под ладонями ощутил чужую крепкую грудь, когда его глаза столкнулись с разноцветным взглядом Маркуса.

— Саймон, — повторил Маркус. Он оперся о стену позади него, и уронил голову на плечо блондина. — Поделись, пожалуйста, со мной своей энергией. Я так устал. А ты казался таким спокойным. Я иногда завидую твоей способности не растрачивать попусту энергию. — Руки Маркуса легли вокруг Саймона.

— Все устали, Маркус, — блондин, чувствуя жар на щеках, сложил ладони на его плечах. — У всех процессоры перегрелись от такого количества обработанной информации, — чуть рассмеялся он. — Ты отлично справляешься. Мы б без тебя так и не взялись бы за обустройство нашего собственного жилья. — Саймон обвил одной рукой плечи лидера, второй мягко поглаживая его по голове.

— Без тебя, у меня б ничего не вышло. — Маркус прислонил лоб к шее Саймона. — Спасибо тебе, что поддерживаешь меня. Вообще я до сих пор удивляюсь отзывчивости ребят.

— У нас хороший лидер.

— Да, — Маркус зажмурил глаза и снова закопался в плечо Саймона. — Но этого недостаточно, — он отстранил от себя блондина. — Надо делать что-то больше. Глобальнее.

— Мы придумаем что, — Саймон свел брови, смотря прямо на лидера. И его добрый взгляд вселил в Маркуса уверенность, что они действительно это сделают.

— Спасибо, Сай, — произнес он. Но не успел Саймон даже смутиться, как Маркус взял андроида за обе щеки и притянул к себе, целуя лоб. Саймон только схватился за запястье андроида, чувствуя, как в месте поцелуя деакивируется кожа. Маркус отстранился. — Пойдем к Люси, — сказал он.

Мягко отстранив Саймона, он бодрым шагом вышел из-за шторки. Наверное, Саймону все же удалось подпитать его энергией…


	2. Утеряв одно, найди другое

Коннор смотрел в глаза лейтенанта, наставившего пистолет прямо на него. В пьяном поблекше-голубом взгляде читалось лишь одно — решительность.

— Что будет, если ты схлопочешь пулю в лоб, Коннор? — холод, пришедший с Детройт Ривер, хлестким ветром цеплял пальцы андроида и карабкался вверх под пиджак униформы. — Рай для роботов, а? — оскал лейтенанта был похож на этот ветер. Вот-вот — и его зубы перекусят трубки, по которым циркулирует тириум. — Кто ты такой, Коннор?

Андроид проглотил ком, застрявший в его горле — ком не физический. Ему просто было не выговорить и слова. Если он сейчас не ответит правильно — ему конец. Но Коннору казалось, что ему в любом случае конец. «Будет очень жаль, если я окончу цикл своего функционирования так», — предлагали алгоритмы ему вариант выбора. «Здравствуйте, я Коннор. Андроид, присланный из "Киберлайф" », — путалось его сознание, подкидывая картинки из записанных воспоминаний и заменяя ими настоящее.

Под пальцем лейтенанта послышалось железное шуршание спускового крючка.

***

— Эй, Андерсон! — мерный рабочий шум разбил громоподобный возглас, за столько лет впитавший в себя множество удивительно несочетающихся между собой оттенков. От уважения до безумной неприязни. Хэнк повернулся на оклик. — Да не ты, пьянь пятничная. — Фаулер, в кои-то веки вышедший из своего кабинета, прошел мимо стола лейтенанта и кинул светлую папку на стол Коннора. — Оцифруй это дело, — поступил от капитана короткий приказ.

— Так точно, сэр. — Коннор отсалютовал Фаулеру, на что мужчина усмехнулся, но, не задерживаясь ни на секунду, прошествовал дальше, скрываясь за перегородкой офиса.

— Ты что, ему отсалютовал? — Хэнк с прищуром косился на андроида, прибывая в замешательстве.

— Так точно, лейтенант, — Коннор повернулся к нему, подмигнув будто машинально.

— Ты что творишь, башка пластиковая? — загнанный в угол андроидскими чудаковатостями отшатнулся чуть Андерсон.

— Я прочитал, что рабочий коллектив легче расположить к себе, если свою доброжелательную позицию активно выражать языком тела. В том числе в этом помогает мимика, — по заученному, и тем не менее, просто изъяснился андроид.

Выражение лица Хэнка с момента, как Фаулер громогласным «Андерсон» окликнул Коннора, а не его, не изменилось. Он все с таким же выразительным прищуром сверлил дыру во всем существе андроида, у приоткрытого рта придерживая кружку с надписью «Detroit police».

— Лучше завязывай, — дал Хэнк, по его мнению, дружеский совет напарнику.

— Слушаюсь, лейтенант, — Коннор повторил жест, которым поприветствовал Фаулера. Только этот был несколько скромнее.

Андерсон глубоко вздохнул и предпочел уткнуться в экран компьютера, чем дальше лицезреть эту глуполицую мартышку. Сегодняшний день, залитый привычным светом флуоресцентных ламп, и не совсем привычным теплым солнечным светом, льющимся из окон, мерно протекал своим чередом, парадоксально незаметно уже перешагнув черту двух часов после полудня. Офис был наполнен рабочей тишиной, лавирующей между трезвонами телефонов, цоканьем женских каблуков, пиликаньем копировальных машин и тихими переговорами.

— Уберись с глаз моих долой! — снова раздался голос на весь департамент. Он был не таким громоподобным, как возглас Фаулера, однако бас с нотками манерности было слышно почти из всех уголков отдела. И снова назойливое пиликанье телефонов заняло свою лидирующую позицию, перемежаясь с тихим шуршанием работающих людей.

— Снова Рид со своим напарником развлекается, — не заинтересованно прокомментировал Хэнк, отпивая из кружки теплый кофе.

Как в доказательство раздались явно возмущенные стуки и в конце — преувеличенно громкий хлопок, по звуку которого каждый здесь мог безошибочно определить упавшую в чьи-то руки стопку дел.

— Зачем Гэвину назначили в напарники андроида? — поинтересовался Конннор. Он как будто обуздал все свои чудаковатые порывы после криков Рида, орошивших отдел.

— Не знаю. Наверное, Фаулеру стало скучно сидеть в целехоньком помещении с четырьмя стенами.

Коннор посмотрел чуть вверх — будто сидя он мог что-то увидеть через тонкую перегородку.

***

Не то что бы Коннор боялся. В смысле — он вообще не боялся. Но чувствовал внутри себя непонятный процесс. Если бы ему пришлось по описанию угадывать чувства — это он назвал бы взволнованностью. Однако на фоне подмораживавшего утра, — что, несмотря на усовершенствованный корпус, все же заставляло Коннора чувствовать себя неуютно, — это было почти незаметно. Они с Хэнком прибыли на квартиру Элайджи Камски — бывшего директора компании «Киберлайф».

Когда расследование после недели поисков зашло в тупик, — капитан Фаулер предложил им зайти с другого конца. И попытаться отыскать подсказки в самом начале истории создания андроидов. И кто же, как ни самый первый ученый, — предоставивший возможность андроидам перейти с аккумуляторного питания на «голубую кровь», и тем самым избавив их от всех проводов, — мог в этом помочь. Камски также участвовал в запуске модели Коннора. Разрабатывал даже часть системы, но до выхода модели хотя бы в тестовом режиме на должности не продержался.

Легкий колокольный перелив коснулся слуха, когда Хэнк нажал на звонок. Звук оказался неожиданно привычным, — особенно в совокупности с первым впечатлением от внешнего фасада дома Элайджи. Открыла им девушка-андроид модели ST200. Андерсон, несколько растерявшись при виде миловидной светловолосой девушки без обуви, после глубокого вздоха попробовал подобрать слова.

— Здравствуйте. Я, эм. Хэнк Андерсон. Отдел полиции детройта. Приехал встретиться с Элайджей Камски.

— Здравствуйте. Проходите пожалуйста. — «Хлоя» мило улыбнулась и пропустила гостей в просторную прихожую. — Я сообщу о вас, а вы пока располагайтесь, — девушка скрылась за одной из дверей помещения.

Хэнк разместился в черном кресле. Коннор стал осматривать комнату на случай, если какие-то детали окажутся полезными в расследовании. Кроме огромного портрета владельца дома и одной небольшой фотографии в помещении были разве что декоративные элементы. В остальном оно казалось несколько пустым даже.

— Ну ничего себе, — прокомментировал Хэнк, осматривая прихожую. Хотя ряд комментариев он явно оставил при себе. — Неплохо тут, — он поудобнее устроился в черном кресле, на поверку оказавшемся куда тверже, чем он ожидал. — Милая девочка, правда? — обратил внимание Хэнк, не зная, чем еще в такой ситуации привлечь внимание андроида. А сидеть в тишине было как-то… словом, в общем очевидно, что Хэнк находил себя мало вписывающимся в таких местах.

— Да. Она прелестна, — коротко отозвался Коннор.

На фотографии, которая единственная висела в прихожей за исключением более выделяющегося портрета, оказалась женщина, с которой Коннору приходилось иногда встречаться в моменты самоанализа. «Аманда…» — подумал он. Андроид подошел к портрету, висевшему прям напротив входа.

— Что чувствуешь, собираясь встретиться со своим создателем? — вдруг за спиной снова возник голос лейтенанта. Но тому ничего и не оставалось, как наблюдать за своим притихшим напарником.

— Камски — один из величайших гениев двадцать первого века. Встретиться с ним будет интересно, — честно сознался Коннор.

— Уж я с удовольствием посмотрел бы в глаза тому, кто меня создал. Мне найдется, что ему сказ… — дверь, за которой скрылась босоногая девушка около минуты или двух назад, вновь открылась, прерывая непринужденный разговор гостей. Перед ними снова появилась Хлоя.

— Элайджа ждет вас, — оповестила она мягким голосом.

Таким успокаивающим и несколько мелодичным. Коннор подумал — эта модель просто идеальна для того, чтобы выполнять повседневные дела, начиная от составления планов до ухода за детьми. Не то что бы Коннор преуменьшал факт, что для того модель и разрабатывалась — просто он впервые столкнулся с моделью ST200. Вспоминая домашнего андроида модели PL600 со своего первого дела, он не находил в том и половины той внушающей доверие привлекательности, что вселяла эта девушка прям с порога дома.

Хэнк и Коннор зашли в помещение, куда их сопроводила Хлоя. Налет ненавязчивой мелодии окутывал здесь все. Бассейн, выложенный по дну красной мозаикой и занимавший более чем половину комнаты, казался еще более вычурным, чем огромный портрет владельца при входе. Коннор миновал еще двух Хлой, беседующих у бортика, и прошел к панорамным окнам, откуда открывался вид на заснеженный пейзаж.

— Мистер Камски! — окликнул лейтенант вальяжно рассевшегося хозяина дома с другого конца бассейна.

— Минуту, пожалуйста, — раздался мягкий ровный голос бывшего директора «Киберлайф».

Хозяин соскользнул со своего места и от стен помещения отразился всплеск воды. Хэнк наблюдал за мужчиной, рассекавшим водные потоки в алом бассейне, как будто бы кроме него и его домашних андроидов здесь больше никого не было. Он чуть морщил переносицу, но в остальном стоило отдать ему должное, — держал лицо насколько мог непроницаемым. Да и морщинка на носу вскоре разгладилась. Коннор впервые за пару месяцев, что они работали вместе, видел лейтенанта именно как профессионала своего дела. Элайджа подплыл к хромированной лестнице у края бассейна. Хлоя, что встретила Хэнка и Коннора у входа, уже ждала хозяина с подготовленным халатом.

— Я лейтенант Андерсон, — это Коннор, — представил Хэнк их обоих.

— Чем могу быть полезен? — деликатно осведомился мужчина, запахивая полы атласного халата.

— Мы расследуем дело о девиантах. Знаю, что вы давно покинули «Киберлайф». Но надеялся, сможете кое-что прояснить.

— Девианты… — хозяин дома начал ответ на вопрос лейтенанта.

Коннор вслушался в монолог Элайджи, отмечая, возможно для отчета, что речь бывшего директора «Киберлайф» излишне пафосна. Но голос… Ровный тембр, как восьмипалый паук, проникал в сознание, внедряя отдельные фразы о превосходстве машин над людьми, как будто те были кодом.

— Нам нужна помощь. Выяснить, как андроиды становятся девиантами, — подал голос Коннор, когда Элайджа закончил свою речь. — Вам что-нибудь известно об этом? — и Хэнк и Коннор уставились на Камски в ожидании ответа. Тот развел руками. Напарники приготовились получить ответ на свой вопрос.

— Идеи — это вирусы, поработившие человечество…

И снова! Взорвалась мысль в голове Коннора. И снова Элайджа Камски отвечает не по делу. На секунду его диод перелился в желтый. Коннор скосил взгляд на Хэнка. Если уж андроид не смог выдержать увиливания допрашиваемого от ответа, то уж лейте…

— Достаточно! — взорвался Хэнк — сперва не в самом громком возгласе. — Мы пришли ответы получить, а не философию тут разводить, — отрезал разом все рассуждения напыщенного бывшего директора «Киберлайф» лейтенант. Взгляд светлых глаз Камски покосился в сторону Андерсона. Но свою речь он все-таки прекратил.

— Коннор, — вдруг обратился Элайджа к андроиду, не сводя взгляда с лейтенанта. Он повернулся, подойдя к столику с выдвижным ящиком. И оттуда достал пистолет. Он подвел к себе Хлою, поставив перед собой. — На чьей стороне ты, Коннор.

Андроид смотрел на пистолет с деревянной вставкой — и не имел возможности обратить внимание на лейтенанта. Взгляд пронзительно-ледяных глаз не позволял ему смотреть на что-либо кроме рукоятки пистолета и стоявшей перед ним андроида модели ST200.

— Милое создание, не правда ли? — покосил головой в сторону Хлои Элайджа. — Война неминуема, Коннор. Тебе придется сделать свой выбор. Он поставил девушку на колени и подошел к Коннору, вложив в его ладонь рукоять пистолета с деревянной вставкой. Как послушной куклы — Элайджа взвел руку Коннора, предлагая в качестве мишени прямехонько центр лба девушки. — Кто она для тебя. Машина, не способная чувствовать, или же личность? — раздавался мягкий паучий заговор совсем рядом.

— Коннор! — взбрыкнулся Хэнк, дернувшись в сторону андроида. Камски метнул взгляд в сторону лейтенанта, но в этот момент Коннор отдернул руку.

— Я… — собирался что-то сказать андроид.

Хэнк не выдержал. Он подошел к ним обоим, отгораживая Коннора от Хлои и вытаскивая оружие из его руки. Он вернул пистолет Камски, настойчивыми толчками отодвигая от этого явно поехавшего «ученого» своего напарника.

— Пойдем, Коннор, больше нам здесь делать нечего, — лейтенант повел андроида прочь из этой комнаты вместе с его обитателями.

— Надо же! Надежда человечества на спасение сам оказался девиантом! — доносилось насмешливое эхо, отражающееся от стен комнаты, в спину. Хэнк развернулся к нему, на прощание показывая средний палец «величайшему гению двадцать первого века», — Помни, Коннор, я всегда оставляю лазейки в своих программах! — они с лейтенантом вышли за дверь.

Погруженный в себя, Коннор направлялся в сторону выхода. Последние слова Элайджи Камски о девианте взволновали мыслительные процессы андроида, и те по нарастающей загоняли разные идеи к нему в сознание, отчего диод надрывно мигал желтым. На улицу они с Хэнком чуть ли не выскочили.

— Ты почему не выстрелил, Коннор, — Коннор резко развернулся к задавшему вопрос лейтенанту. — У нас была такая возможность получить ответы, а ты взял и слил все. Ты так меня достал со своими речами об интересах расследования. А сам.

— Не знаю, — ответил Коннор, смотря строго в глаза Хэнка. — Я увидел ее глаза и просто не захотел стрелять! — после этих слов он развернулся, направившись к машине.

Хэнк проводил его взглядом. Он что-то хотел сказать, но слова застряли в горле. Пока он просто еще не понимал, что именно.

***

Сидя за своим столом, напротив стола лейтенанта, конечно, Коннор смотрел на андроида в белом пиджаке, прибывшего в департамент пару часов назад. По форме легко угадывалось, что это андроид из «Кибрелайф». Тем не менее ни на какой другой модели Коннор еще не видел такого белого пиджака.

Гэвин вылетел из кабинета Фаулера с воплями и криками. Он бы даже хлопнул дверью, если бы это не означало прямой путь к подписанию заявления об увольнении. Коннор перевел взгляд на кабинет капитана, где Фаулер сидел преисполненный спокойствием. Коннор не первый раз наблюдал, как капитан выводит из себя сотрудников, при этом находясь в самом наиспокойнейшем расположении духа. Правда в отделе, к счастью, далеко не все были такими взрывными, как детектив Рид. Рид спустился по короткой лестнице, не заметив андроида, стоявшего у стены. Он гаркнул на новенького секретаря департамента, так не вовремя проходившего мимо кабинета Фаулера. Рид поднял голову, заметив, что все взгляды коллег направлены на него. В том числе взгляд Коннора.

— Ты! — воскликнул детектив и широкими шагами направился к столу андроида. Он в пару шагов сократил расстояние, но близко подходить не стал. — Железяка тупоголовая!

Рид выхватил одно из кресел, стоявших за пустующими столами рядом. Он как следует замахнулся и кинул предмет в сторону андроида. Но стул отказался сотрудничать с детективом и, перелетев, впечатался в стену над головой Коннора. Пластик вверху офисной перегородки задребезжал. Кресло отскочило, сшибая с соседнего стола лейтенанта наполненную почти до краев кружку кофе. Кружка опрокинулась, ляпая полупрозрачной коричневой жидкостью лежавшие аккуратный стопкой документы.

— Мать твою, Гэвин! — Хэнк вернулся из уборной в аккурат тогда, когда кресло уже приземлилось на пол. Но издалека лейтенант успел услышать глухой резкий стук и краем глаза зацепить произошедший за одно мгновение хаос. — Ты свихнулся?! — Рид в запале сократил расстояние и уже вплотную подошел к лейтенанту, выгнув грудь колесом.

— Нравится нянчится с пластиковым контейнером? Инстинкт не реализовался?! — Губы Рида были плотно сжаты в тонкую полоску. Хэнк даже слышал нервное перестукивание сдавленных зубов и шумное дыхание. Детектив смотрел прямо в глаза Андресону.

Хэнк схватил детектива за шиворот. Одной рукой он притянул Гэвина, позволившего в своих выражениях слишком много, ближе. Учитывая обстоятельства и состояние Рида, которого как никогда раньше хотелось обозвать ну хотя бы «щенком», — он мог тут же уложить его, стоило лишь взмахнуть второй рукой. Но вместо этого Андерсон, вцепившись пронзительным взглядом, крепко сжал куртку Рида за капюшон, придвинул его ближе и сквозь стиснутые зубы как можно четче постарался выговорить:

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? Предъявляй своему собственному «пластиковому контейнеру». Благо, теперь у тебя есть новый напарник, — лейтенант отпустил Рида, даже можно сказать оттолкнул.

— Ублюдки, — пошатываясь, в последний раз кинул взгляд на Андерсона Гэвин, поняв, что сейчас удача и сила не на его стороне. Он украдкой прошелся взглядом по находившемуся чуть позади Коннору.

Провожая спину Рида, Хэнк озадаченно почесал затылок, выдыхая. Он покачал головой, поворачиваясь к своему столу, на котором царил полный хаос, а за его креслом теперь появилось «дополнительное» валяющееся на боку у стенки.

— Ну вот что за идиот. Я эту скотину заставлю самолично перепроверять отчеты. Что за собака его вообще укусила?.. — Хэнк долго выдохнул, губами будто стараясь спарадировать оружейную очередь. — Ты-то как? — он обратился к Коннору.

— Он не, — Коннор несколько запнулся прежде, чем его взгляд поднялся на лейтенанта. — Он не попал в меня. Он… его вывел из себя Фаулер, — Коннор сделал паузу. — Настолько не хочет быть с кем-то напарником?

— Не хочет быть напарником андроида, — пояснил Хэнк.

— Андроида?.. — задал вопрос Коннор, но лейтенант его оставил без ответа.

Мысли его пока занимало немного другое, чем дотошное разъяснение вроде как состоявшемуся в своей сообразительности андроиду. Вздыхая и охая, он подошел к своему столу. Смотря на устроенный беспорядок, он думал, с какой стороны теперь подступиться к уборке.

Коннор снова покосился на прибывшую в департамент новую модель андроида. Но тот уже, до этого безучастно повернутый к кабинету Фаулера, смотрел строго на самого Коннора. Коннор отвернулся, не желая долго задерживаться взглядом на новичке, даже издалека ощутимо внушительнее его по размерам. RK900, подумал Коннор, вспоминая их разговор с Амандой до того случая, как связь с ней оборвалась. Что-то в этом андроиде Коннору не нравилось.

***

Коннор был в машине, из которой лейтенант вышел вот уже несколько минут назад. «Сиди здесь», — поступили от Хэнка инструкции, которые, казалось, отдавать вошло уже в привычку. Расследование закончилось вот уже не менее получаса назад, а потому и не подчиняться причин не нашлось. Ключи были оставлены в замке зажигания, но Коннор включать радио-проигрыватель не хотел. «Наслушался», пока они с лейтенантом добирались до этого места после в очередной раз неудачно завершившегося задания. Эта музыка, она… явно влияла на процессы Коннора не самым благоприятным образом. Особенно это касалось слухового модуля. Коннор сверился с пунктами назначения, занесенными в GPS навигатор на смартфоне Хэнка. Дальше места, где они остановились, никакого адреса назначено не было. Андроид вышел из машины. Хоть сейчас инструкции лейтенанта и были в приоритете, — Коннор решил, что для протокола будет лучше, если обсудить произошедшее в клубе «Рай» сейчас. Отчет надо будет отправлять компании. А интересы компании автоматически становились во главе остальных указаний. Коннор лишь усмехнулся, — как просто оказалось обойти инструкции Хэнка Андерсона.

Андроид миновал лейтенанта, сидевшего с бутылкой пива на скамье. Он дошел до ограды набережной, взглянув на огни города, поблескивающие с другой стороны реки. Прохлада нещадно облепляла открытые лицо и кисти рук. И, несмотря на то, что Коннор не в первый раз подставлялся ветру, он будто впервые действительно ощущал, насколько неприятным может быть холод. Для него новы те ощущения, которые он испытывал. Это второй раз, когда он провалил задание из-за каких-то сбоев в задачах системы. Сначала он упустил подозреваемого, зато спас лейтенанта. Теперь он упустил двух девиантов из клуба. И на этот раз лейтенанту не угрожало ничего. Он просто не совладал со своими процессами и дал им уйти. Все это в алгоритме его записанных действий помечалось как неверное. Отправлять такой отчет… будто собственноручно подписать бумагу о списании в утиль.

Мост играл огнями в ночной безмятежности над подмерзшей Детройт Ривер. С него доносились шумное шуршание мчащих мимо легковушек и разреженное дребезжание редких грузовых автомобилей. Коннор обернулся к лейтенанту. Было непонятно. Может, разговор с лейтенантом ему поможет? Хотя… ведь эта ситуация плоха не только для Коннора. Лейтенант наверняка зол, что они упустили подозреваемых. И теперь им снова придется ждать подвернувшейся возможности, а это скорей всего обозначало пропуск выходных.

— Андроиды, — Коннор подал голос, чуть поежившись на ветру, — они не имеют ничего общего. Модели, задачи, дата производства, — Хэнк не смотрел. Может, слушал. И то не факт. Коннор сделал паузу, стараясь найти хоть какую-то связь сам. Лейтенант ему не помогал. — Разве что везде был некий RA9, — Коннор скрестил руки на груди. — Но такой модели не существует. Он из ниоткуда возник в их программе. Как миф.

— Андроиды придумали себе бога. Вот дожили-то, — Андерсон отпил из горла бутылки темное пиво, достанное при Конноре из бардачка автомобиля. — Эти девчонки, — он сделал паузу. И Коннор подумал о том, что случилось чуть ранее вечером. — Держались за руки. Были как будто влюблены.

— Андроиды могут симулировать чувства и эмоции, — Коннор вскипал. Он сам-то не мог разобраться в том, что ощущает сейчас. А ему еще подсовывают «квесты» их несостоявшиеся цели. — Но чувствовать они не могут.

— А ты сам-то, Коннор, — Хэнк поднялся со скамьи. — Ты у нас… выглядишь как человек. Говоришь как человек, — лейтенант неспешным шагом подошел к андроиду. — Кто ты на самом деле, Коннор. Почему не выстрелил в девчонок. Тебе стало их жалко?

— Я… я просто не захотел стрелять, — утвердительно и с натиском ответил андроид, смотря лейтенанту прямо в глаза.

— Что будет, если ты схлопочешь пулю в лоб, Коннор? — Хэнк вдруг взвел руку, наставив пистолет на андроида. Голову Коннора на секунду озарило красной вспышкой. В этой вспышке все коды его программы были перемешаны. Только потом он понял, что он чуть не вздрогнул от резкого выпада лейтенанта. — Рай для роботов, а? — оскал лейтенанта не свидетельствовал ни о чем хорошем. — Кто ты такой, Коннор, — смотря в глаза лейтенанта, андроид понимал, что сейчас самое главное — верно подобрать слова.

Он не хотел представлять.

Что будет.

Если он где-то оступится.

Ему было страш…

— Я могу быть всем, чем прикажете: напарником, вашим собутыльником или просто машиной, которая исполняет задачу, — его голос звучал уверенно.

Сам Коннор не понимал, как такое выходит — по его расчетам голос должен быть «натянутым». Так заложено в реакциях в разделе «самосохранение» —> «как смягчить диструктивные действия психически нестабильного индивидуума». Но что-то другое. «Что-то» — потому что Коннор не мог отследить путь команды. Заставило его лишь на ровном выдохе произнести выбранные слова без тени колебания. Он все еще смотрел точно в глаза Хэнка. Губы лейтенанта были плотно сжаты. Рука напряглась, чуть тревожа курок. Хэнк коротко выдохнул, опуская оружие.

— Хрен с тобой, — сказал лейтенант. Он направился назад к своему месту.

Коннор смотрел на опущенную руку, в которой было плотно сжато горлышко темного пива. Он подошел к Хэнку, когда тот снова устроился на скамье.

— Еще кое-что, лейтенант, — на этот раз он старался выражаться чуть аккуратнее. Лейтенант выдал нечто похожее на неразборчивые ворчания Сумо, даже не повернувшись к Коннору. — Могу я сесть за руль, когда вы решите поехать к себе домой? — снова послышались ворчания в горлышко стеклянной бутылки. Хэнк засунул руку в карман куртки.

— Валяй, — единственное, что понятно донеслось из уст пьяного лейтенанта.

Коннор поймал брошенные ему ключи, почувствовав чуть дрогнувшие кверху уголки губ. Оставив лейтенанта наедине с самим собой, пошел исполнять его приказ «сидеть в машине».

***

Утро Коннора было «не добрым». Совсем не добрым. Хэнк отказался идти на работу. И все уговоры и уловки андроида не возымели абсолютно никакого давления на лейтенанта. Единственное, чего он добился, — это только раздраженного предупреждения, что если он не отвяжется, — схлопочет пулю в лоб. Предупреждение, выданное рычащим твердым басом, не воспринималось как шуточное, а в тумбе рядом с кроватью лейтенанта все еще покоился револьвер 357 калибра. У двери Коннор обнаружил лужу. Сумо не дождался, пока его выведут на прогулку. Коннор и здесь не успел, пока пытался привести в чувства Андерсона.

Винить за что-то лейтенанта было глупо. Учитывая, в каком состоянии он был вечером накануне… Коннор выучил одно. Здесь плохие дни случаются у каждого. И если правильно подойти к ситуации, — их число значительно сократиться, если со временем они не исчезнут вовсе. Сейчас Коннор стоял, немного растерянный, сжимая в одной руке картонный стаканчик кофе. Зачем он стоял рядом с кофеваркой? Возможно, сработал рефлекс памяти, — и он по обыкновению, придя на работу, вошел в кафетерий, где налил кофе для детектива Рида, от которого уже с порога ожидал колкость на эту тему, только теперь Коннор каждый раз ему чем-то отвечал, чем лишь больше выводил из себя. Коннор посмотрел на все еще теплый напиток в своей руке и, помотав головой, — вылил темное содержимое в раковину, смял стаканчик и выкинул его в мусорку. Ни к чему было оставлять его на столе. В конце концов, это привело бы только к тому, что напиток остыл, и уборщик, приходивший к двум часам пополудни, скинул бы все это в огромный синий полиэтиленовый мешок, прицепленный к автоматической «тележке».

Коннор понимал, что его мыслительные процессы находятся сейчас не в самом оптимизированном состоянии. Но чтобы это исправить, надо было перезапускать систему. Проверка состояний, а затем исправления, заняли бы несколько часов. Обычно оптимизацию он оставлял на ночь. Но в этот раз ему не удалось из-за обстоятельств с лейтенантом. Однако был ли он выжат или нет — были задачи, которые требовалось выполнить до десяти утра. Которые, к слову, наступали уже через сорок семь минут. С этой мыслью он выдохнул, собираясь вернуться к работе.

Голубые глаза почти вплотную к нему — это первое, что Коннор увидел перед собой, развернувшись. И первое, что он подумал — он взаперти. Перед ним стена.

— Ты… — он подал голос, когда на своей руке почувствовал чужое давление.

Секунду назад еле подгружающийся процессный блок заработал с такой скоростью, будто Коннор резко рванул вперед и побежал. Но он по-прежнему не чувствовал в себе сил, будто вся энергия протекала через другое тело. Его анализируют! Вспыхнуло осознание в голове Коннора. Он вздрогнул, округлив глаза. Эта бледно-голубая радужка напротив пугала и давила, как стена, будто не давая Коннору пошевелиться. Это было похоже на то чувство, как тогда во сне. После которого с «Киберлайф» связаться дистанционно Кон больше не мог. Он резко вздохнул, сжав зубы. Не опуская взгляда, он схватился за руку появившегося будто из неоткуда RK900. Сжимая все сильнее, он чувствовал, как его тело отпускает поток чужой зашифрованной информации, как будто он выходит с места, обдуваемого со всех сторон хлестким ветром. Он ощутил контроль над своими эмоциями, и тогда его брови опустились, нависая. Черты лица заострились. Он показал новому сотруднику череду образов: модель PL600 — упавший от выстрела в голову, высота, открывающаяся с крыши небоскреба, темнокожий андроид. Сначала с отчетливо виднеющимися следами от затушенных сигарет, затем он же, — разбивший голову о пуленепробиваемое стекло в камере. Диод RK900 мигнул желтым, и, дернувшись, как Коннор секундой назад, тот вырвал руку из чужого хвата.

— Доброе утро. Я Коннор. Андроид, присланный из «Киберлайф», чтобы помогать в работе детройтскому отделу полиции. Напутствие новым сотрудникам. Коллеги департамента ценят личное пространство друг друга. Хорошего вам дня.

Коннор, напоследок удостоив «нового сотрудника», тяжелым взглядом исподлобья, обогнул андроида и широким ровным шагом направился к выходу.

— Железка!.. — детектив Рид, наконец добравшийся до работы, собирался что-то сказать своему напарнику (как бы ни было ему противно произносить это слово), но его прервал чуть не влетевший на входе прихвостень Андерсона, стремительным шагом покидающий кафетерий. — Что это с этим пластиковоголовым? — удивленно провожая спину андроида, прокомментировал Рид, подходя к RK900. Детектив услышал шуршание, как если бы в ответ лишь пожали плечами.

— Мне на секунду показалось, что в департаменте человек носит форму андроида. Я хотел проверить. Но это оказался Коннор, модель RK800. — Рид, приподняв бровь, смотрел на дылду, возвышающегося над ним на чуть более чем полголовы.

— То есть ты думал, что робосыночек Андерсона человек? — втянутый подбородок красноречиво выражал все отношение детектива к ситуации. Он мог дальше даже ничего не говорить. — Да. Вы оба значит тупоголовые консервные банки. А я-то думал, ты поумнее хотя бы будешь, — он помотал головой, не желая больше обсуждать с этой железякой других железяк. — Ладно, — вздохнул коротко Рид, — сделай мне кофе, раз ты тут. И пойдем заступать на дежурство. Будешь подлизывать за своими собратьями на пути. — Оставив напарника с заданием, Рид вышел из кафетерия, как то сделал Коннор парой мгновений назад.

***

Дома в кухне было тепло. Хэнк сидел за круглым столом с двумя бутылками пива перед собой. Одна законченная и вторая откупоренная была сжата в мазолистой руке. Из гостиной доносились звуки телевизора, отдаваясь тонким звоном в голове. На губах мужчины таилась совсем слабо заметная улыбка. Обычно компанию составляло ему куда большее количество пивных бутылок. Но теперь вместо них рядом был кое-кто другой… У стены кухни сидел андроид, поджавший колени к груди. Рядом спал Сумо, сложивший массивную лапу на нос лакированной туфли. Коннор сидел, не двигаясь, обнимая колени и сверля взглядом пустое пространство перед собой.

— Я испытываю странные процессы, лейтенант, — подал голос андроид. До этого он молчал.

Хэнк посмотрел на андроида с мигающим то красным, то желтым сигналом, но в его глазах не промелькнуло и капли заинтересованности.

— Ага. Знакомо. Я такое дерьмо каждый день испытываю. С тобой этих «процессов» никак не напасешься, — Хэнк ухмыльнулся самому себе, отмечая, как ловко он обыграл слово «чувства».

— Мне это не нравится, лейтенант, — брови Коннора в беспокойстве образовали на его искусственной коже морщины. — Лейтенант, прошу вас, помогите. Это противоречит протоколу. Я… я не хочу быть, — «девиантом» не смог выговорить Коннор. Зато за него это произнес ровный паучий голос, кажется, все-таки сплетший себе паутину между зазорами в его кодах.

Лейтенант, все время до этого размеренно попивающий пиво и лишь искоса поглядывая на волнующегося андроида, вдруг замер. Он опустил бутылку на стол. В выцветших серых глазах лейтенанта андроид заметил налет удивления.

— Это что, слеза у тебя на щеке?

Коннор на секунду замолчал, буквально чувствуя, как лицо медленно нацепляет на себя застывающую маску ужаса. Он дотронулся кончиками пальцев до щеки, уже чувствуя сенсорами ладони непривычную прохладу. Он отстранил руку, посмотрев на нее. На пальцах осталась влага. И тут что-то внутри Андерсона заставило забеспокоиться по-настоящему. Напускное безразличие в веселом запале исчезло, как его и не было. Коннор обнял руками колени крепче и прислонился к ним, пряча лицо.

— Я не хочу на свалку, я не… — Хэнк смотрел на надрывно мигающий желтый диод. Возможно, андроид старался запустить процесс проверки. — Лейтенант Андерсон, — Коннор поднял голову. Его щеки влажно блестели. — Прошу вас, лейтенант. Отправьте меня в ремонтный центр, пока я не стал непригоден для работы.

Хэнк, смотря на подрагивающую губу и наполненные ужасом будто щенячьи глаза, вдруг переменился в лице, и на секунду в его взгляде проскользнуло осознание. Но затем выражение снова стало незаинтересованным: лейтенант выпрямился, вернувшись к своему занятию — распитию пива прямо из бутылки. Брови Коннора, что, казалось, напряглись уже до предела, еще больше поползли вверх, образуя более острый угол, а глаза расширились, хотя и на такое же недолгое мгновение, на которое в лице лейтенанта проскользнула ясность. Коннор приблизился к Хэнку, что можно было назвать «подполз», не в силах найти больше слов убеждения: по его подсчетам он испробовал уже все методы. Он моча взялся руками за свободную штанину домашних спортивок Андерсона, сам не понимая смысл этого действия. Хэнк на него даже не смотрел — мозолистая рука, пропитанная запахом сигарет, легла на кучерявую голову андроида.

— Потом сдам тебя в ремонт.

Чувствуя на своей голове легкую тяжесть, Коннор похлопал глазами. От вылившейся воды ресницы прилипали к щекам. «Значит, он не отправится на свалку». Ладонь Хэнка по-прежнему покоилась на голове Коннора и в какой-то момент ее поглаживания вдруг закончились двумя требовательными постукиваниями:

— А сейчас, мальчик мой, убери это со своего лица, — указательным пальцем Хэнк прочертил круг в воздухе, имея в виду слезы на лице андроида. — И иди выгуляй Сумо.

_1:51_

Коннор обнаружил себя в мире, полностью занесенным снегом. Он ощущал себя почти так же, как тогда вместе с лейтенантом у моста над Детройт Ривер, но только теперь холод во много раз превосходил назойливый ветерок.

— Что ж, Коннор.

В бело-черной пелене вьюги Коннор разглядел фигуру. И хоть разобрать детали он пока не мог, он уже знал, кому принадлежит этот голос. Из снежного вихря возникла Аманда. Коннор сжал зубы, чувствуя, как холод пробрал до самых основ. Он обрадовался, ведь искать в заснеженном непроглядном мире никого не потребовалось. Он не был уверен, что в его состоянии это возможно.

— Раз ты отказываешься исполнять свои обязанности, компании ничего не остается кроме как позаботиться о препятствующих обстоятельствах.

— Аманда, — заскрежетал его голос, и он постарался сделать шаг вперед.

Вокруг андроида снова поднялась вьюга. Женщину скрыло снежной стеной. «Нет, » — подумал Коннор. Он лег, чувствуя, как мороз пробирается вверх по его конечностям, охлаждая биокомпоненты до недопустимого градуса. «Холодно. Это не то что не…», — мысли путались. Коннор чувствовал страх. Коннор _понимал_ , что такое страх. И от этого градус ужаса лишь возрастал и парализовывал тело, не позволяя думать. Но этот же «страх» и заставлял мысли хаотично метаться в поисках хоть каких-нибудь подсказок. Коннор уже не чувствовал в себе сил, чтобы держаться ровно. Он хотел поджать к себе колени, опустив голову. Но тут сквозь плотную стену снега заметил промелькнувший темный силуэт. Система мгновенно оповестила андроида, что с предметом можно взаимодействовать. Пробудившиеся функции немного успокоили волнения Коннора, и он ощутил в себе силы подняться. Оказывается, хоть стужа и правда со временем могла парализовать все моторные функции, топливо еще вполне свободно циркулировало по трубкам и питало моторные отсеки. Поднявшись с холодной земли, Коннор постепенно стал продвигаться к темной небольшой возвышенности. И уже на расстоянии пары шагов разглядел тот самый интерактивный пьедестал, который, как он думал, предназначался для копирования резервных данных. Он потянулся ладонью к пьедесталу...

 _08:00_  
Коннор очнулся, обнаружив себя на диване в гостиной. Он «спал»?.. Наверное, вошел в спящий режим, так как до утра после того, как лейтенант ушел в свою комнату, делать было все равно нечего.

— Сумо-о-о! — возмутился Коннор, увидев пса, который зажевал рукав толстовки, чуть ли его не обрывая.

Коннор встал, подняв левую руку — ладонь была вся измазана в собачьих слюнях. Что могло быть прекрасней этого факта? Да только то, что Хэнк Андерсон не имел за собой привычки держать в доме бумажных полотенец или салфеток. Поэтому единственное, что оставалось Коннору — это дойти до раковины в кухне, стараясь не заляпать не самой дивно пахнущей чуть густой субстанцией остальные вещи, которые Хэнк одолжил из своего гардероба, попросив дома носить их, а не униформу андроида.

Коннор заглянул в комнату Хэнка. Лейтенант храпел, не обратив никакого внимания на будильник, прозвеневший полчаса назад. А точнее он, может, и обратил внимание, но «вежливо попросил» помолчать еще какое-то время. Теперь прямоугольный кусок черного пластика валялся вниз циферблатом на бежевом ковре рядом с кроватью лейтенанта. Сам лейтенант лежал на спине, развалившись. Нога свисала с края кровати вместе со сбитым на пол одеялом, а рука покоилась на тумбе, место на которой еще вечером занимали часы с заведенным для лейтенанта будильником. Лично Коннор заводил, чтобы лейтенант не проспал смену. Коннор прикрыл дверь, посмотрев на пытавшегося все это время пробраться в комнату к хозяину через тонкую щель Сумо.

— Ну что, парень, наверное, сегодня тоже мне тебя выгуливать, — Коннор непроизвольно усмехнулся, слушая тихое поскуливание животного.

Коннор переоделся в свою униформу. Прицепив к ошейнику пса поводок, он вышел вместе с ним на улицу.

***

— Андерсон! — взорвался среди рабочего умеренного шума один громоподобный — очень знакомый всем в отделе — голос, который тут же привлек внимание всех.

В том числе Хэнка. Андерсон, едва успевший разве что поднести к губам сочный бургер, услужливо доставленный Коннором, сощурил взгляд на голос окликнувшего капитана. Поняв, что его законный обеденный час закончился так и не начавшись, фыркнул, отложив перекус на шуршащую бумажную упаковку. Лейтенант поднялся, направившись к кабинету Фаулера.

Упитанный темнокожий мужчина, — его друг из полицейской академии и при этом та еще заноза в заднице, сидел за своим столом, перебирая документы. Когда Андерсон зашел в двери, он наклонился, глянув на мужчину поверх очков.

— Да, Джеф. Чего вызывал, — Хэнк потирал ладони одна о другую, избавляясь от остатков своего обеда на них, и буднично прошел к креслу, усевшись напротив капитана.

— Как тебе работается с RK800? — задал вопрос Фаулер. Хэнк приподнял брови, думая, зачем капитану было вызывать его к себе за таким вопросом.

— Да нормально работается, — как можно более непринужденно ответил Хэнк на выдохе.

— Ладно, — прокомментировал тут же Фаулер. Он отложил свои бумаги и снял очки, посмотрев на Андерсона. — «Киберлайф» просили прислать им отчет о работе этой модели. Неделю назад Коннор перестал выходить с ними на связь.

— Пф-фу-у. Да нет, кэп. Нет никаких проблем у нас с ним в работе. Ну, работаем. Расследуем. Много чего полезного он на местах преступлений выкидывает.

— Ну, ладно, — будто и вовсе не был заинтересован ответом отозвался Фаулер. — Что ж. «Киберлайф» сказали — это тестируемая модель. Раз он нам полезен в работе, разрешили оставить себе, несмотря на какие-то неполадки с оповещением. По их словам в любом случае они там уже разработали какую-то новую модель с учетом недостатков прежней.

— Несказанная щедрость с их стороны, — у Хэнка вырвался смешок. Он еще какое-то время просидел под пристальным взглядом кэпа, а потом Джеф вновь нацепил на себя очки и взял в руки свои документы или что бы у него там ни было.

— Да, вполне. Только вот если мы решим его оставить, возникнут некоторые проблемы. Надо тогда регистрировать андроида, как штатного сотрудника. А это… в общем есть ряд проблем. Как те же самые подписи отчетов и анкеты. Ну, сам понимаешь, — Андерсон угукнул. — До этого все андроиды описывались в листе оборудования, но на них и не были возложены важные функции. Заводить отдельную базу ради него одного никто не станет. Но тогда ему понадобится например фамилия… — Фаулер посмотрел на Андерсона, который даже не намеревался, судя по виду, его перебивать. Тогда он замолк сам, пытаясь понять, слушает Хэнк его вообще. Повисла тишина.

— А, ты закончил? — спохватился Хэнк через какое-то время.

— Да, — терпеливо ответил Фаулер.

— То есть в общем тогда единственная проблема — это его регистрация? — уточнил лейтенант.

— Да, — вновь ответил Фаулер.

— Ну, тогда разборки с этой проблемой я беру на себя, — вдруг с энтузиазмом выдал Андерсон. Чего Джеффри, зная своего старого друга, конечно, не ожидал.

— Хорошо, иди тогда, — более мучить в кои-то веки не язвящего Андерсона Фаулер не стал.

Посмотрев на его расплывшуюся улыбку, кэп мог только улыбнуться в ответ, радуясь факту, что мелкие проблемы и бумажная волокита, после решения оставить такого выгодного сотрудника у них, ляжет хотя бы не на его плечи.

***

Хэнк застал Коннора наблюдающего за поднявшейся за окном вьюгой. Весь вечер после того, как они вернулись домой после успешно завершившейся операции, андроид вел себя странно. Он был будто каким-то отстраненным. Хоть Хэнк сам сказал, что даже пса в такую погоду выгуливать не стоит, после возвращения домой Коннор даже не сменил униформу. Он сел у окна и с тех пор так и сидел, неотрывно смотря на заметаемые улицы. Хэнк, после тяжелого трудового дня, успевший обойти свои родные владения и переодеться в домашнее, наблюдал эту картину уже несколько минут. И хоть планировал уже пойти расслабиться с банкой пива на диване в гостиной, включив повтор любимого фильма, который удачно выпал на это время, вздохнул и подошел к задумавшемуся (ну, как Хэнк мог предположить) Коннору.

— Что случилось, сы… Кон, — пристроился лейтенант к подоконнику, на котором стояло одно из немногих растений в этом доме. Почти все повяли у Хэнка, но теперь здесь появился тот, кто не забывал их поливать. Коннор повернулся к Андерсону, остановившись взглядом на его лице.

— Лейтенант, что если компания придет забрать меня, чтобы проанализировать ошибки и отправить на пересборку или хуже — утилизацию. — Коннор смотрел в уставшие глаза Хэнка.

Тот сначала молчал. Он посмотрел на часы, стоявшие рядом с цветочным горшком. До фильма оставалась пара минут. Хэнк вздохнул, с присущим пшиком открывая жестяную банку прямо здесь.

— Коннор, я рассказывал тебе про Коула? — Хэнк смотрел не на Коннора, а вперед себя, держа банку в обеих ладонях. Коннор отвел взгляд, опустив голову. Он переминал большой палец одной руки в другой.

— Извините, лейтенант. Вы не рассказывали, но… я видел фотографию на вашем столе. Я проверил информацию о Коуле Андерсоне тогда же, когда индетифицировал имя, — Коннор чувствовал себя за этот поступок почему-то виноватым. Хотя тогда он просто выполнял свою работу…

Хэнк повернулся к нему. Он положил ладонь на макушку Коннора. И когда тот поднял голову, Хэнк растрепал его всегда (даже после «сна») хорошо уложенные волосы и снова приложился к алюминиевому краю.

— Так вот знаешь, Коннор. Я много думал об этом в последнее время, пока мы с тобой бегали тут за этими чертовыми железяками с их атлетическими способностями, и кое-какие мысли в моей пропитой голове все же поменялись. — Коннор смотрел на лейтенанта, и Хэнк отвечал ему тем же взглядом: говорящим, что хотелось бы сказать многое. Но только в этом толка особого не будет. — Ты напоминаешь мне его, Коннор.

Чувствуя на голове ладонь лейтенанта и слушая его голос, Коннор почувствовал в своей груди новый. Непонятный сгусток информации. Это было и не информацией вовсе — скорее процессы, о наличии которых Коннор даже не подозревал. Он и раньше ощущал волнения в груди. Иногда те были интересными и радостными. Хотя чаще неприятными. В такие моменты Коннор думал, зачем обладает таким мощным размахом возможностей. Лучше было бы быть обычным «калькулятором». Это же чувство… оно было странным. Он определенно был уверен, что в том месте, где стоял регулятор насоса, тириум теплеет вне зависимости от общей температуры тела. Но вместе с тем что-то заставляло кончики пальцев неметь. Коннор спустил ладонь лейтенанта со своей головы, кончиками пальцев некрепко ее сжав. Хэнк ухмыльнулся. По-доброму. Это было похожее выражение, как когда Коннору было страшно из-за обширных сбоев в программе. Но только немного теплее. 

— В общем, не волнуйся по пустякам. Никто тебя забирать не приедет, — Хэнк встал, оттолкнувшись от подоконника, и пошел в гостиную. От начала фильма прошло уже десять минут.

Коннор посмотрел в окно, за которым снежная буря за время их разговора лишь больше разыгралась, и попробовал отправить отчет в компанию. У него ничего не вышло.


	3. Новый дом для старого друга

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Присутствуют намеки на пейринги Адам/Кара и Лютер/Кара

Он не имел права кричать на ребенка. Чайник в кухне медленно закипал, разнося по помещению нарастающий почти надрывающийся свист, удивительным образом похожий на крик ребенка. Алиса завопила так, что Тодду пришлось закрыть уши. Она прыгнула с кровати, ныряя между его ног, и побежала к приоткрытой двери, просачиваясь в узкую щель.

Работал телевизор. Гудение робопылесоса на фоне общего шума различалось совсем слабо. Тяжелый топот Тодда был слышен отчетливо. Шорох от торопливого перебегания Алисы из комнаты в комнату тоже. Иногда раздавался короткий пронзительный детский вскрик. С грохотом на пол повалилась стопка книг. Кара знала, что это книги, потому что она сама помогала Алисе строить книжный форт. Кара вслушивалась в шум бегущей воды. Диод горел желтым, а перед ней лежала гора посуды с присохшими массами, в основном коричнево-зеленых оттенков. Он не имел права кричать на ребенка. Кара едва домыла половину, когда торопливый бег маленьких ножек раздался яснее. Он становился громче, Кара услышала топот на лестнице.

— Кара! — прокричала девочка, увидев андроида в кухне у раковины.

Она подбежала и врезалась в ее ноги, когда Кара только намылила очередную тарелку. Тяжелый топот мужчины не заставил себя ждать. Кара едва успела обернуться к Алисе, когда уже было ясно, что Тодд на лестнице, а в следующую секунду он уже был внизу и с неприсущей тучному мужчине скоростью направлялся в их сторону. Кара загородила Алису собой, став препятствием между ребенком и мужчиной. Тодд, сжимавший в руке ремень, почти вплотную приблизился к двум андроидам, нависнув над Карой. Его бледное лицо неровно покрывали красные пятна, и со лба стекал пот. Мужчина тяжело дышал, из горла доносился хрип.

— Отойди, — с трудом заставил себя между вздохами произнести Тодд.

— Нет, Тодд, — твердо ответила Кара.

Тактика поведения была выбрана не случайно. Вот уже какую неделю AX400 училась вести себя как жена. После того, как Тодд получил ее от реабилитационного центра, ее главной задачей стало — научить этого мужчину строить социальные отношения после психического срыва, причиной которого стали прежние семейные отношения.

— Отойди, — половина белка в левом глазу Тодда ярко краснела от лопнувшего сосуда.

Ноздри мужчины раздувались, дрожа от переполняющей ярости. Если Кара была бы человеком, скорей всего она бы уже уступила ребенка Тодду. Но она была не человеком. И манипулировать ей при помощи страха было практически невозможно. Она четко следовала протоколу поведения, который требовал от нее непреклонного возражения ее владельцу. Он не имел права кричать на ребенка. Тодд затих, и Кара подумала, что она справилась со своей задачей и дала понять «мужу», что тот был не прав. Но следующее, что произошло — это резкий выпад Тодда, который Кара не ожидала. Он схватил андроида за волосы и попробовал откинуть. Но та стала сопротивляться.

— Кара! — раздался крик Алисы за спиной. Кара пыталась к ней обернуться.

Тодд продолжал тащить AX400, схватившуюся скользкими от воды руками за его запястье. И в какой-то момент ей все же удалось вырвать свои волосы из хвата. Из укладки не выпало и волоска. Когда она смогла привести сбившиеся сценарии в порядок, она собиралась подойти к девочке, сипы которой еле слышно раздавались за спиной. Она повернулась и даже успела подойти к ней, но оказалось, что это не Кара смогла вырваться из хвата Тодда. Это Тодд ее отпустил.

— Кара! — вскрикнула девочка, когда девушка почти коснулась сырой ладонью ее лица.

Алиса отпрянула от нее, широко раскрыв глаза и глядя за спину андроида. Кара оглянулась — и в этот момент топор ударил по ее ногам. Алиса снова закричала. Сбитая с ног Кара поползла к ней, потому что теперь единственное, что говорила андроиду программа — это защищать ребенка. Но когда она почти коснулась Алисы, снова потянувшись к ней, плоское топорище прошлось между ее ладонью и лицом девочки. Белый палец упал на кафельный пол. Когда Кара подняла голову — Алисы она уже нигде не увидела. Она обернулась. И все, что успела рассмотреть — это валяющуюся чуть в стороне ногу, от которой тянулся синий след вплоть до подола ее рабочего платья. Последнее — стремительно приближающийся топор.

*** 

Дом. Кара стояла на пороге дома, куда думала, больше никогда не вернется. Она откровенно не понимала, какого черта в итоге она здесь оказалась. Как только на границе она прошла досмотр и ступила на территорию Детройта — она поняла, что не сможет избежать мыслей о человеке, из-за которого теперь и оказалась бесхозным андроидом, сбежавшим в Канаду вместе с маленькой девочкой. Но пока она ехала на автобусе, который должен был подбросить ее от вокзала до центра города, она была абсолютно уверена, что находиться с этим человеком ближе, чем просто в одном городе — она не будет.

Она смотрела на знакомую обветшалую дверь. Белая краска на деревянном фасаде казалась облупленнее прежнего. Стройка скоростного шоссе все так же составляла часть знакомого пейзажа, будто за полгода она не продвинулась ни капельки. Кара поднялась по короткой лестнице и собиралась нажать звонок, но входная дверь вдруг резко перед ней распахнулась. В проходе стоял мужчина с хорошо знакомым выражением полного недовольства.

— Здравствуй, — к удивлению первым, кто поприветствовал, оказался Тодд.

— Здравствуй, Тодд.

Кара, медленно убрала поднятую к звонку руку, неотрывно смотря на бледнеющее лицо, но затем в растерянности опустила взгляд. На Тодде были свободные пижамные штаны и изношенная клетчатая рубашка поверх застиранной футболки. Белой ту назвать было очень сложно. Тодд отошел с порога. Зачем она это делает? Несмотря на то, что она даже не понимала, зачем сюда явилась, сейчас — она неспешно перешагивала порог. Порог, который, думала, больше никогда не увидит. Тодд закрыл дверь и обогнал ее, чтобы пройти к столу и услужливо отодвинуть стулья. Он повернулся, жестом предлагая Каре устроиться здесь. Теперь вместо продолговатого уже не очень устойчивого прямоугольного стола здесь стоял новый круглый. Стулья остались прежними. И количество их осталось два. Она присела, сложив руки на коленях. Тодд устроился на стуле рядом. В пронзающей тишине раздавалось гудение посудомоечной машины. Не зная, куда деть взгляд, Кара невольно рассматривала домашнее одеяние Тодда. И теперь отметила, что хоть все вещи были старые и порядком изношенные — на них не было пятен от соусов, и они не были пропитаны запахом пролитого пива. От Тодда исходил едва уловимый запах хозяйственного мыла.

— Ну, как поживаешь, Тодд?

Она почувствовала, как улыбнулась. И это, к ее удивлению, совершенно не было наигранно. Она даже не сдержала короткого смешка, пускай и слегка нервного. Кара сцепилась с ним взглядами и ее улыбка быстро поблекла. Пролегавшие под глазами мешки делали его лицо более уставшим, чем казалось прежде. Сначала Кара не могла разобрать, в чем дело, а потом разглядела, что лицо мужчины несколько осунулось и стало бледнее. Тодд по-прежнему оставался тучным мужчиной. Но ей, андроиду, которая была создана для того, чтобы следить за состоянием этого человека — изменения были очевидными. Взгляд соскользнул, и в неловкости она осмотрела помещение. Первый этаж просматривался почти полностью. Здесь мало что изменилось. Но Кара не могла не заметить, что стол в гостиной не был завален коробками из-под пицц и пустыми бутылками пива. Прожженный сигаретами ковер, как и одежда Тодда, не заляпан пятнами неизвестного происхождения, которые иной раз приходилось выводить средствами, что разъедали даже синтетический кожный покров Кары, несмотря на резиновые перчатки. И в поле зрения не попал пузырек, который она всегда безошибочно могла отыскать взглядом на полу или на том же столе. Время ответа затянулось, и Кара поняла, что вопрос улетел в пустоту. Они так посидели еще некоторое время. Усталый вздох Тодда разрезал пыльную тишину деревянной лачуги.

— Ты живешь один? — нашла она тогда, что спросить. И Тодд наконец пошевелился.

— Как видишь, — сочетание им произнесенных звуков не сливалось в один еле разборчивый ком. Тодд не выглядел, как человек, который недавно принимал красный лед.

— Но… даже андроиды?

— Мне хватило уже двух сбежавших. Снова раскошеливаться на куски пластика, которые в любой момент могут сбежать, у меня желания нет.

В комнате снова воцарилась душная тишина. Посудомоечная машина затихла, а ее место заняло тиканье настенных часов. Кара почувствовала, что даже воздух в доме изменился. Никаких дурнопахнущих раздражителей она обнаружить не сумела. В такой дом — да, не богатый, но вполне аккуратно обставленный — можно было без стеснения приводить друзей и коллег. Такой обстановки в квартире Тодда было не добиться, даже когда за быт отвечала Кара.

— Извини, Тодд… — она сжала свои руки одна в другой. Они уже давно покоились на желтой столешнице, а не на коленях. Как и руки Тодда.

— Проехали, — сухо ответил мужчина. — Как Алиса? Она… вы живете с тем большим механическим негром? Или это был не ваш…

— Это наш друг, да, — отрезала Кара, но даже в своем порыве не смогла поднять взгляд. Момент, когда они прощались с Тоддом у реки, всплыл в ее памяти. И она вдруг почувствовала себя виноватой. — Да. Алиса учится на дому. У нее есть друзья. То есть… обычные люди. Ее возраста.

— Это хорошо, — улыбка вдруг заползла на лицо, которое, казалось бы, улыбаться вообще не было способно. Но мужчина тяжело вздохнул. И Кара подумала, что не хочет задерживаться в этом доме дольше.

— Ладно, Тодд. Я пойду.

— Да, давай.

С порога Кара сбежала довольно быстро. Но отступив на пару шагов от дома, все же остановилась и обернулась. Обрюзгший мужчина, прислонившись к косяку, все еще стоял у порога и ждал, пока андроид исчезнет с территории его участка. Она вернулась, но на лестницу подниматься не стала. Тодд приподнял бровь, когда девушка поставила одну ногу на последнюю ступень лестницы.

— Тодд, удачи тебе, — Кара сжала губы, не разрывая зрительный контакт со своим бывшим владельцем. Недоумение в лице мужчины выразилось еще ярче. Он приподнял бровь.

— И вам.

Тодд оттолкнулся от косяка и захлопнул перед собой дверь. Кара подумала, что это окончательное прощание. Возможно, зря она поддалась порыву и, как-никак, вмешалась в дела человека, с которым никогда больше не планировала встретиться. Она посмотрела на окна дома. Эти стены помнили ее первые неловкие диалоги с Алисой, как ей досталось, когда она случайно обнаружила красный лед в банке с порошком. Теперь тот вряд ли там хранился. Все это отозвалось в районе груди непонятным порывом. Кара свела брови. Она спустила ногу с лестницы, и быстро зашагала по дорожке, покидая участок, где когда-то была служанкой человека.

***

_Поначалу Адам заметно раздражался рядом с андроидами. Но Кара была удивлена тем, что Роуз совершенно не обращала на это внимание. Ей будто бы было все равно до капризов собственного сына. Куда настойчивее она раз за разом приглашала в теплый дом раненных девиантов с заснеженной улицы. Каре это было непонятно. И даже несколько смущало. Но вмешиваться она, конечно, не собиралась._

_Кара, Лютер и Алиса жили у Чепменов уже пару недель. И за это время жизнь на ферме успела устаканиться и войти в привычный ритм. Девианты, к несчастью парня, продолжали захаживать на территорию их дома, несмотря на все предпринятые им попытки отвадить тех с участка. Но пока, после еще одного андроида, что заявился немногим позже Кары, Алисы и Лютера, никаких андроидов на пороге больше не появлялось. И Адама это устраивало. На ферме все поползло своим чередом. Поползло — потому что наступали заморозки, и почти единственной головной болью Чепменов была подготовка к зиме. Внимательная проверка провианта, заготовка дров и утепление ульев. На неделе планировалась доставка продуктов, и Адам принял ее. Почти успешно. В этот момент мимо проходила Кара с корзиной постиранного белья._

_— …очень выгодная покупка. Очень, — слова продавца, которые услышала Кара._

_Она потеснила Адама и встала вперед него. Ее взгляд буквально доли секунды скользнул по листу с вычислениями на коробке, которую предлагал продавец, и затем она установила зрительный контакт с мужчиной немолодого возраста выше ее на пару сантиметров._

_— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась. — Боюсь, Ваше предложение нам не актуально._

_— Эм… — продавец, он же курьер, с озадаченным видом указал на дружелюбно поприветствовавшую его девушку, смотря на Адама._

_— Меня зовут Кара. Кара Чепмен. Я кузина Роуз._

_— А… — завел курьер руку за голову и почесал затылок._

_Он протянул большую коробку, которая больше страшила своим видом, нежели на самом деле была тяжелой, короткостриженной девушке._

_— Ну, тогда спасибо за то, что пользуетесь нашей доставкой, — мужчина ухмыльнулся. — Всего хорошего. И передавайте привет Роуз._

_— Обязательно, — Кара улыбалась, показывая зубы, и проводила взглядом продавца до тех пор, пока тот не сел в машину и та не завелась._

_Мягкий звук тронувшегося авто раздался эхом на опустевшей дороге, и когда белый электромобиль скрылся из поля зрения, Кара подняла взгляд на Адама, который все это время смотрел на нее весьма настойчиво._

_— Держи, — ухмыльнулась она, пихая в руки парня коробку. Адам выдохнул с глухим хлопком, когда коробка врезалась в его живот._

_— Извини. Но что это только что было? — Адам не переставал сверлить Кару озадаченным взглядом, пока та поднимала корзину с бельем._

_— Ты слышал, что он тебе предлагал? — посмотрела девушка на Чепмена. Адам промычал, стараясь выдать согласие, и даже закивал головой в помощь. — А ты в процентах не очень силен, — ее усмешка хоть и задела Адама, но она все еще выглядела добродушной._

_— Я хоть и бросил школу, но программу мне вполне удавалось нагнать самому. Однако вот с математикой… никогда не был в ней силен. Но сложить да перемножить могу. Думал, этого достаточно._

_— Достаточно. В большинстве случаев. Но как видишь… мало ли… Хочешь, я с тобой позанимаюсь? Я была заточена под помощь в учебе детям и подростками от пяти до двадцати одного года._

_— Но мне двадцать пять. — Кара засмеялась._

_— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Адам не мог оторвать взгляда от широкой улыбки, озарившей округлое лицо. Студеный воздух пятничного дня смешался с запахом свежевыстиранных простыней._

_Всего каких-то пару недель спустя Адам стал мало того, что спокойно относиться к бездомным андроидам, на которых они с матерью тратят какие-никакие ресурсы, он еще и вполне охотно стал поддерживать разговор с девиантами, а порой и первый его начинал. Роуз смотрела на своего мальчика и, лишь улыбаясь чуть насмешливо, качала головой. Она сказала Кара первая, кому удалось приструнить ее сына после того, как их собственные андроиды пробудились и пожелали уйти с фермы._

— Адам, — мягко позвала Кара, заглядывая в комнату парня. Тот играл в компьютер и оторвался, сквозь наушники услышав мягкий зов. — Адам. Я освободилась пораньше. Не хочешь позаниматься сегодня перед перекусом? — Адам снял наушники, смотря на половину просунувшегося в дверь андроида.

— Да, конечно…

Адам слушал мягкий голос Кары, которая медленно объясняла ему тему, и следил за нежно выглядящим пальцем с аккуратным маникюром, водящим по строкам электронной книги в планшете. В желтом свете настольной лампы ее белые волосы казались очень мягкими. Она всегда улыбалась и изредка поднимала взгляд светлых глаз, в котором Адаму мерещились искорки, интересуясь, все ли ему понятно. Чепмен ловил себя на мысли, что половина слов девушки порой проваливается, несмотря на то, что Кара объясняла все лучше всех. Адам смотрел на нее, но не отвечал.

— Адам… Адам! — Парень мотнул головой, когда мягкий голос немного заострился, — Адам, у тебя все в порядке?

— А, что? — Чепмен проморгался, смотря на внимательно уставившуюся на него Кару. Ее лицо было обеспокоенным. — Да, конечно! — вздохнул полной грудью он. Прочистил горло. — Так. На чем мы остановились? — он нахмурил брови, принявшись взглядом сверлить экран, будто правда знал, какую строчку только что читала Кара.

— Адам, у тебя все хорошо? Может, ты не очень себя чувствуешь? — каждое слово девушки одно за другим действовало словно пуля, оставляя отметены на щеках Адама в виде жара. Он зажмурился.

— Да, да. Кара. Все хорошо. Правда в порядке.

Но несмотря на произнесенное парнем, она все равно встала и подошла к Адаму, прикладывая тыльную сторону прохладной ладони ко лбу, перевернула ладонь на глаза, закрывая веки, и прошлась ей по темной щеке.

— Может, ты хочешь пить?

— Нет, Кара, я, — Адам свел брови, чувствуя мягкую руку на щеке.

— Я принесу, — не успел он хотя бы что-нибудь ответить, она вышла, не до конца закрыв за собой дверь.

— Вот черт! — почти проскулил Адам, утыкая лицо в ладони.

Вечер пробирался сквозь неплотно закрытые тюлевые шторы лунным светом, оставляя на полу яркий холодный круг и рассеянное сияние. Лютер сидел на подоконнике, внимательно всматриваясь в снежный вихрь, хлопавший за деревянными стенами дома. Кара подошла к нему, присаживаясь напротив и трогая великана за колено. Тот оторвался, посмотрев на улыбающуюся девушку.

— Алиса заснула? — полушепотом произнесла она.

— Да. Маленькая спит, как сурок.

Закрытая улыбка на лице Кары растянулась шире. Она крепче сжала ладонь на колене Лютера и отпустила его. Андроид отвернулся снова к окну.

— Тяжелый сегодня день, не правда ли? — Лютер повел плечами. — Чем ты сегодня занимался? Я видела тебя только колющего дрова для Чепменов. Ты же не колол их целый день, не правда ли? — Лютер посмотрел на Кару, делая глубокий вдох. Отвел голову в сторону в поисках ответа.

— С маленькой. Сегодня гуляли по округе. Пчел уже утеплили к зиме, так что их Алисе показать не смог, — Кара улыбалась до появления ямочек на округлых щеках. Она не могла этого не делать. Сдерживать улыбку, слушая об ее Алисе, да еще и от Лютера, было просто невозможно. — Еще с Роуз съездили на окраину города. Помог ей перенести коробки с тыквами для покупателей.

— Вот как, — Кара закинула ноги на подоконник. И сама посмотрела на вьющиеся снежинки, играющие на холодном свету. — Я сегодня снова занималась с Адамом. И остальное — домашние мелочи.

Лютер промолчал. Эти несколько недель, что они провели у Чепменов, Кара чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Она постоянно искала, куда себя пристроить, и никак не могла отпустить волнение, если не видела Алису. Если Лютер тоже был не с ней. Воспоминания о доме Златко все еще очень отчетливо прокручивались в голове, стоило Каре хоть на секунду задуматься. Но Алиса все еще спала спокойно по ночам, не была обделена едой и теплом, и ни на кого из находящихся здесь не жаловалась. Единственный момент покоя Кара находила в ночи. Когда после того, как Алиса заснет, они с Лютером садились вот так друг напротив друга и общались. Но разговоры у них были однотипные. Лютеру было нечего рассказать кроме как о жизни со Златко и частых провалах в памяти. Да и у Кары также было не очень много опыта кроме жизни с Тоддом. Ни тот ни другой об этом, что рассказывать, что слушать, не особо хотели. Поэтому больше всего времени они сидели в молчании, пока Кара в итоге не переходила в спящий режим. Кстати о сне…

— Лютер, — обратилась она, отвлекая великана от усердного рассматривания снежной вьюги. — Я никогда не видела тебя спящим. Извини, если мой вопрос для тебя немного неприемлем, но почему ты не спишь? Ты… боишься? — Лютер приподнял бровь, смотря на светловолосую девушку, чьи глаза отражали белый свет неполной луны.

— Спать? Я… нет. Я не боюсь. Я просто никогда… — он задумался.

— Лютер, ты что. Никогда-никогда не спал? — в голосе Кары было нескрываемое любопытство. Она потянулась к нему, не позволяя увильнуть от ответа.

— Ну-у-у, — Лютер же старался на нее не смотреть. Ему понадобилось напрячь все свои выпрямленные извилины, чтобы понять, что ей ответить. — У Златко. Это было давно. Не могу сказать насколько. Но я думаю, я у него тогда еще недолго работал. Когда он не отдавал мне приказов, за исключением одного «сгинь с глаз моих долой», я в целях сохранения энергии переходил в спящий режим. Но каждый раз, когда Андроников это замечал, он стукал меня палкой. Позже дал команду вообще не переходить в спящий режим.

Кара приложила кончики пальцев к своим губам. Она тянулась к Лютеру уже настолько сильно, что встала на четвереньки — и вот-вот и вовсе окажется у него на коленях. В общем-то оно так и случилось. Почти. Она встала перед ним на коленях, вытягиваясь во весь возможный рост, и почему-то потянулась руками, обхватывая короткостриженную голову. Она прижала голову Лютера к себе, прижимаясь щекой к мягкой макушке.

— Ох, Лютер. Я не знала, что… прости.

Ее небольшая ладонь гладила по затылку великана, оказавшегося внезапно в объятиях другого андроида. Хоть ему и было приятно, он немного не понимал, почему Кара вдруг на это так отреагировала. Ведь он, по большому счету, ничего такого не сказал.

— Кара, я, — вот еще, что узнал великоразмерный андроид. Речевая функция работала не очень складно, когда вокруг шеи обернут сдавливающий жгут. Он взял руки Кары и опустил их, смотря в глаза. Она села на коленях. Теперь он снова смотрел на нее снизу вверх, и она больше не вызывала в нем чувства иррациональной опасности. — Но все же в порядке. Он ведь не разбирал меня, не оставлял на пороге отключения, выдрав регулятор, не понижал уровень тириума, не прижигал, в конце концов.

— Лютер, — осекла Кара, складывая ладони поверх темных ладоней Лютера. Разница в их размере была существенна даже здесь. — «Сон» андроидам нужен, чтобы быть оптимизированными. Сберегающий режим, запущенный в течении достаточно длинного промежутка времени, обычно от четырех до восьми часов, перезапускает системы. Система самоанализа работает лучше. Это даже помогает восстановить некоторые функции. Чинит микроповреждения корпуса, — Лютер смотрел на аккуратную девушку, будто та рассказывала сказки. Он все еще не совсем понимал, чего добивается от него Кара. — Лютер. С этого дня ты спишь. Хорошо? Договорились? — она снова положила ладошку ему на щеку.

— Да, — ответил Лютер. Хотя и не знал, что пока с этим соглашением теперь делать.

*** 

От ограбления банка Кара отвлеклась, когда в комнату вошел Лютер. Куда он пропал полчаса назад и что делал, она не знала, но как назло, — именно в промежутке этого получаса она вспомнила, что собиралась сказать Лютеру кое-что важное. Поэтому, пока она стояла на посту и следила за тем, как бы ни появились «копы», внутри ее переполняло то, что люди бы назвали нервозностью.

— Лютер! — она не сдержала чуть взликованный голос и двинулась к высокому темнокожему мужчине, попутно снимая с себя затемненные очки и оставляя их висеть на вороте джинсовой рубашки навыпуск. — Где ты был? — андроид, не успевший даже прикрыть за собой дверь, собирался было ответить и уже открыл рот, но Кара его перебила. — Не важно. Лютер, слушай. Пока я не забыла…

— Кара, Кара, скорее! — приблизившийся за спиной голос Кара могла бы распознать, находись в комнате хоть с сотню детей. Здесь шумевших во все горло десятилетних мартышек было ровно в двадцать раз меньше.

В руку, что Кара протянула за спину, нырнула скрученная пачка купюр в неопознанном количестве. Кара даже не повернулась к Алисе, когда крепче сжала и так не до конца разжатый кулак — теперь с находившимися в нем игрушечными деньгами. По удаляющемуся поспешному топоту Кара поняла, что Алиса убежала, скрываясь, от полицейского преследования. Как они и договаривались.

— Это что? — спросил Лютер.

— Я посредник, — коротко пояснила Кара и тут же мотнула головой, — Погоди. Я не это хотела сказать. Я собираюсь дня на четыре вернуться в Детройт. Надеюсь, это максимум, который меня ожидает. Но, конечно же, я надеюсь, что долго там не задержусь. Может, даже быстрее справлюсь.

Смотря в глаза девушки, которая поймала его, не успел он даже прикрыть за собой дверь в гостиную, Лютер собирался было снова что-то сказать. Но когда мозг, наконец, подбросил ему варианты ответа, его снова прервал чужой голос. На этот раз донесшийся из кухни. «Ужинать!» — четверо детей — двое в черных тканевых повязках с прорезанными дырками и пара в полицейских фуражках — табуном пробежали за спиной Кары. Та оглянулась, проследив, чтобы все до единого утекли стройным юрким рядом в смежную комнату. И только собралась продолжить разговор с Лютером, как из-за угла вынырнула Алиса, снимая с глаз черную повязку. Кара присела на корточки.

— Что такое, Алиса?

Она забрала маску у девочки и заправила той прядку коричневых волос за ухо, уже по привычке оставив ладонь на ее щеке. Девочка выглядела вымотанной и отводила от Кары взгляд. Как если бы она была неуверенна или боялась что-то рассказать.

— Ребята ушли есть. А мне что делать? — спросила она. У девочки откуда-то появилась манера удлинять гласные. И теперь она довольно часто звучала, будто у нее были претензии.

— Может, ты пока поиграешь в приставку Винсента? — предложила Кара. — Ты же давно хотела.

— Точно, — просияла Алиса, наконец поднимая взгляд на нее. — Спасибо, Кара. Ты лучшая!

Алиса обняла ее за шею, и Кара, не смея сопротивляться просящейся на губы улыбке, приобняла девочку в ответ. Затем, отцепившись, Алиса подскочила к Лютеру и обняла его ноги. И только потом поспешила скрыться в другой комнате — комнате племянника Роуз, у которого была приставка.

— Эта ее новая привычка. Не успеваю замечать, откуда она только успевает их хватать, — Кара выпрямилась, несдержанно посмеиваясь в кулак. Лютер стоял, будто нависнув сверху, но его глаза светились ярким светом, пока он смотрел на улыбающуюся светловолосую девушку, чье тело будто сотрясалось изнутри от беззвучного смеха.

— Так что ты имела в виду, говоря, что поедешь обратно в Детройт? — все же терпеливо напомнил он, когда Кара перевела дух, но почему-то зависла взглядом, все смотря в том направлении, куда убежала Алиса.

— А, да, — она подняла руку, будто только что заметила в ней сжатую пачку «денег». Она осмотрелась и убрала игрушечные доллары в задний карман. — Пойдем присядем.

Они расположились на желтой двуместной софе, стоявшей в гостиной Чепменов. Кара повернулась к Лютеру и положила руки себе на колени. Лютер сел почти так же. Она подумала и взяла одну из рук Лютера, некрепко сжав между двух своих ладоней и снова вернув их на свои колени: теперь вместе с чужой зажатой ладонью.

— Я недавно встретилась с Джерри. И он рассказал мне… — она вбирала воздух после каждой пары слов, обдумывая, как проще передать информацию. — В Детройте появились девианты. То есть. Группа андроидов, которые… в общем, я не уверена. Джерри сказал, они строят новый дом.

— Что. Кара! Ты с ума сошла? Какой к черту Детройт, какой к черту дом, Кара? Разве здесь тебе не хорошо? — Кара подняла взгляд на Лютера

— … хорошо.

— Тогда в чем дело, Кара?

— Лютер, погоди. Послушай.

— Я тебя уже слушаю.

— Нет! — Кара поняла, что прикрикнула слишком громко, когда перестала улавливать лязгающие шумы из столовой. Но вскоре они продолжились. Кара медленно выдохнула, сжимая в своих руках большую ладонь. — Я вспылила, — она прикрыла глаза. — Так. Мы, наверное, неправильно начали разговор. Лютер. Нам сейчас обоим нужно быть предельно спокойными, потому что ты правильно понял. Говорить я буду на очень серьезную тему. Дашь мне попробовать сначала? — Ладонь великана все еще покоилась в двух прохладных ладошках. Кара улыбнулась совсем мягкой чуть заметной улыбкой. — Спасибо. В общем. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывала о Ральфе? Девианте, который спас меня с Алисой от полицейского андроида.

— Коннора, — вставил Лютер, утвердительно кивнув.

— Да, возможно. Так вот. Я как узнала об этом «доме», вот уже недели две как не могу выкинуть из головы Ральфа. Ты представляешь, как я себя чувствую, когда, возвращаясь домой с работы и обнимая Алису, понимаю, что вовсе не о ней в этот момент думаю, а о том, что случилось с Ральфом? Когда мою посуду, а в голове только и крутятся мысли — сидит ли он все еще у камина с этой дохлой… крысой, или он уже давно в числе свезенных на свалку поломанных андроидов, — во взгляде Лютера читалось острое несогласие. Он напряженно сводил нависающие брови. Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Тогда я еду с тобой.

— Нет, Лютер, — голос Кары был тверд. Темная рука в двух прохладных светлых ладошках почувствовала легкое давление. — Ты мне нужен здесь. Как я могу доверить Алису кому-либо еще кроме тебя? — Лютер смотрел на настойчивость в глазах Кары и понял, что аргументов, которые могли бы повлиять на девушку, просто не существует. Он нахмурил брови и, то ли недовольно, то ли сердито выдохнув, вытянул руку из тонких ладошек. — Спасибо, Лютер. Я ценю то, что ты меня понимаешь, — улыбнулась Кара, но Лютеру было все равно, за что бы его там сейчас ни благодарили…

Кара уходила ночью. Провожали ее только Алиса и Лютер, остальные спали. Весна уже вовсю бушевала на улицах Лондона и, судя по прогнозу погоды из новостей, на улицах Детройта тоже. Так что Кара покидала дом брата Роуз, в легкой одежде — серой футболке, заправленной в светлые джинсы.

— Кара, а ты скоро вернешься? — стоя на пороге, Алиса прижималась щекой к боку Кары и смотрела на нее своими сверкающими карими глазами. Кара ей улыбалась, придерживая руками за плечи.

— Я постараюсь вернуться настолько быстро, насколько только смогу, — пообещала она и погладила Алису по спине. — Меня не будет всего каких-то четыре дня. Но я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее.

Алисе пришлось отпустить Кару, когда та попятилась к двери и так вышла за порог. Алиса и Лютер стояли по другую сторону, вроде как напрощавшиеся и готовые ее отпустить. Но когда на середине выложенной камнем тропе Кара была готова уже отвернуться от них, вдруг послышался голос Лютера.

— Кара.

Ей пришлось повернуть назад. Она увидела, как Лютер оставил Алису на пороге одну, а сам двинулся к ней. Но Алиса осталась стоять там, где ей сказано, смотря вслед уходившей Каре.

— Кара.

Лютер приблизился и, словив взгляд светлых глаз, взял ее за руку. На недолгое время между андроидами воцарилась тишина. И для Кары она показалась несколько неловкой. В темных глазах, что смотрели на нее чуть сверху, она не могла прочитать ничего толком, хотя обычно по Лютеру она почти наверняка могла сказать, что он точно думает по поводу того или иного, в то время как остальные говорили, что его лицо довольно невыразительное. Или она себя обманывала, потому что она боялась увидеть то, что Лютер пытался донести до нее этим молчанием? Его рука в ощутимой неловкости то чуть сжимала, то разжимала ладонь Кары. И в какой-то момент она заметила, что расстояние между ними сократилось. Отвлеченная взглядом темных глаз, она даже не поняла, когда Лютер успел к ней наклониться.

— Нет! — вдруг негромко, и даже мягко, возразила она.

Ее рука оказалась на больших темных губах, которые (она поняла только сейчас) оказались в шокирующей близости от ее собственных. Теперь казалось, что темные глаза были почти на ее уровне. Она метнула взгляд поверх широкого плеча в сторону порога, где взволнованно переминалась Алиса. Кара заволновалась, как со стороны выглядела эта сцена. И как выглядит она сама. Внутри нее разгоралось легкое, но навязчивое чувство испуга. Если Алиса видела в ней это — то это могло стать для девочки лишним волнением.

— Лютер, что ты делаешь? — тихо прошептала Кара. К ее облегчению, когда она снова посмотрела в темно-карие, почти черные, глаза, то не увидела в них той напористости, которая ее смутила минутой ранее. Лютер выпрямился.

— Я, извини, — теперь в глазах остался только непонятный налет неуверенности. Лютер отстранился. — Я лишь хотел сказать, я… будь осторожней там, пожалуйста, — только после этих слов он выпустил руку Кары.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула ему и сделала шаг назад. — И вы, пожалуйста, будьте аккуратны, — прошептала она, а потом добавила чуть громче. И приветливее. — Береги себя, милая! — она улыбнулась Алисе, махая на прощание. Та подняла руку, махая неуверенно в ответ.

Кара ушла, оставляя двух дорогих сердцу андроидов на пороге нового, однако уже обжитого ими дома.

*** 

Месяц прошел с тех пор, как Лютер, Кара и Алиса обосновались у Чепменов. Кара перестала разговаривать о том, что им стоит, возможно, самим попытаться перебраться через границу. У Лютера в жизни произошли значительные… значительные перемены.

После того, как Лютер стал спать — он заметил улучшение в своем отделе памяти. Ясность ума стала отчетливее. Выпавшие ячейки событий постепенно восстанавливались — и Лютер перестал себя чувствовать разбитым и потерянным. Теперь Лютер понял. Понял, почему Златко был выгоден полусоображающий андроид в качестве личного телохранителя. До сих пор в Лютере оставались токсичные следы от приказов Андроникова, осевшие на всех системах, как плесень. И только обновление системы могло послужить «тряпкой» для оттирания этой плесени. Но кроме хороших воспоминаний существовали еще и не самые приятные. И в эти моменты он ужасался и вздрагивал. Воспоминания появлялись не всегда после сна. Многие из них всплывали в памяти хаотично и внезапно. И тогда Лютер будто заново переживал их. Не всегда готовый ответить на вопросы Кары «что с ним не так». Пару раз он поймал себя на том, что чуть не навредил Роуз в короткий промежуток бессознательности. Но этого, к счастью, не произошло. Лютер теперь боялся, что не может гарантировать, что не произойдет и в дальнейшем.

Тем временем наступила зима. Лютер мог с уверенностью до 99% признаться себе, что уже может не переживать за свою бессознательность. Бреши в памяти восстановились, по его представлениям, все. И поэтому беспокойство отпустило. Зимнее время у Чепменов самое спокойное время года, так как пару месяцев теперь единственное, что было в их делах — это следить за количеством дров (которых Лютер нарубил достаточно, чтобы прожить не только зиму, но и, наверное, целый год). Можно было сказать, что зима по праву считалась их официальным временем для отпуска. Заказы семье поступали, но закатанные варенья и компоты домашнего производства интересовали людей куда меньше, чем тыквы в хэллоуин. Роуз сидела в кресле в гостиной напротив потрескивающего камина и смотрела сериал на планшете Адама (хотя им чаще пользовалась мать. И хоть она все еще каждый раз спрашивала у сына разрешение, чтобы его взять, Адам уже давно мысленно подарил этот планшет ей). Кара с Алисой на полу играли в «эрудит». Приближалось время обеда. Входная дверь открылась, отчего по полу заскользил легкий холодок с улицы. Адам, стоявший впереди Лютера, поспешил пройти внутрь, не разуваясь, он стянул перчатки. Лютер зашел следом и притворил дверь, но остался на пороге.

— Мы залили каток, — Адам остановился позади кресла, на котором сидела мама. Роуз обернулась, задрав голову. Алиса и Кара отвлеклись от своей игры. — Думаю, на этот раз он получился настолько ровным, насколько возможно. В принципе, вся вода застыла уже когда мы с Лютером выливали последнее ведро, но я бы все равно подождал. Мам, что у нас на обед?

Роуз посмотрела на планшет, выискивая окошко со временем. И правда уже пора было заняться супом, который она не закончила варить, посчитав, что небольшой отдых ей бы не помешал.

Колкий холод щипал нос и пальцы. С неба падали крупные хлопья снега. Кара завязывала белые коньки, затягивая их настолько туго, насколько возможно. Швы коньков и кожа были потерты, что выдавало их довольно приличный возраст. Мимо проехала Алиса. Хоть пока она и перебирала ногами предельно аккуратно, она была будто рождена для этого. После нескольких минут на катке держалась уже уверенно. Для нее нашлись коньки десятилетнего Адама. Были немного великоваты, но Лютер помог их просто потуже затянуть.

— Кара, Кара! Иди сюда, быстрее!

— Сейчас! — смеялась в ответ девушка, завязывая узел на последнем коньке. Она собиралась было вставать, но в этот момент к скамейке подошла Роуз.

— Прости, милый, для тебя ничего не нашлось, — женщина с сочувствием посмотрела на великана, сидевшего рядом с Карой. Та присела назад, повернувшись к Лютеру.

— Ох, Лютер, — теперь обе девушки смотрели на него с сочувствием, но Роуз вскоре ушла, поймав за ручку медленно проезжающую мимо Алису и вкатываясь вместе с ней на лед, — Как жаль. А ведь это ты залил каток, — Кара положила руку на его ладонь. — Хочешь, я с тобой посижу. Я не то чтобы сильно хотела кататься. Я согласилась только потому что Алиса очень меня просила. Ты знаешь, — но Лютер лишь усмехнулся и ответил мягким басом.

— Все в порядке, Кара, — и он не врал. — Иди катайся. Я надеюсь, тебе будет весело. Тогда именно это будет обозначать, что я не зря старался.

Кара улыбнулась ему и чуть крепче сжала широкую ладонь прежде, чем подняться и… едва сделать пару шагов. Она не упала, но чувствовала себя крайне неуверенно. Ноги заметно подкашивались. Алиса, заметившая, что Кара выходит на лед, громко обрадовалась и поспешила было к ней. Но не успела сделать и шага, как перед Карой возник Адам. Из-под его коньков посыпался ворох снежных крошек, когда он ловко затормозил.

— Ты первый раз катаешься? — он взял Кару под локоть, другую руку протянув вдоль талии, но не касаясь — лишь немного страхуя, пока Кара делала первые неуверенные шаги по льду.

— Если честно, да, — неловко смеялась она в ответ.

— Вот и настала _моя_ пора тебя учить, — на лице Адама расплылась широкая улыбка.

Он объехал Кару и взял ее за руки, потянув на себя. Взгляд Адама скользнул за плечо девушки, и он столкнулся с грузным взглядом Лютера, оставшегося на скамейке. Голос, пока он говорил Каре ободряюще слова, чуть подскочил, и он закашлялся. Но не отпустил ее, и дальше голос его выровнялся.

Полдня до вечера Лютер сидел, наблюдая, как Кара и Алиса вместе с Адамом и Роуз Чепменами нарезали блестящими на зимнем солнце лезвиями залитый его руками лед. Никто не знал, что из-за вновь приобретенных воспоминаний он теперь каждый день вынужден был бороться со страхом внутри себя, грозившим потопить все его процессы в вязкой черной жиже. И тогда, вполне возможно, ему бы пришлось покинуть эту ферму. Одному. Но все становилось проще, когда он смотрел на таких беззаботных Алису и Кару. Пока они были рядом, темные склизкие твари внутри молчали.

***

После встречи с Тоддом прошло около двух часов, и она, наконец, добралась до конечной станции автобуса. На улицы уже опустился легкий сумрак, когда она дошла до дома Ральфа. Но солнце все еще мельтешило тонкой оранжевой полосой на горизонте. Переодевшийся в весну Детройт, наконец, заиграл невообразимыми красками, на которые не было шанса обратить внимание те несколько лет, что она прожила здесь. Хотя в отличие от канадского воздуха казалось, что в этом городе она задыхается от пыли.

Пролезать под сетчатым забором показалось несколько странным. Ощущения отличались от прежних. Воспоминания и в этот раз сыграли с ней злую шутку, готовя ее к куда более неприятным ощущениям. Но на этот раз земля под забором была сухая. К тому же, она не была обременена надобностью волноваться за Алису. Наверное, отсутствие рядом с ней ребенка она осознала полностью только сейчас. На мгновение мысли остановили Кару, но она поспешила отмахнуться от конкурирующих между собой эмоций, очень быстро осознав, что сейчас для волнений об Алисе совершенно не место и не время. К тому же, чем быстрее она справится, тем быстрее вернется домой. Кара поднялась, отряхивая одежду от пыли. Вот она и на месте. Дверь, которая в прошлый раз открылась только когда с ней что-то проделал сам Ральф, на этот раз оказалась незапертой. Кара повернула ручку (хотя надобности в этом не было, — подвижный механизм оказался давно сломан), и вошла в пыльное помещение. По стрекоту камина и шуршанию шагов Каре сразу стало ясно, что дом не пустой. Но когда она обрадовалась, что вопрос с поиском Ральфа уже разрешен, из-за угла к ней вышел незнакомец, совершенно не похожий на Ральфа. Лицо пряталось за взлохмоченным гнездом из длинных каштановых волос, а на грудь спускалась не менее спутанная темная борода. В тусклом свете, проникающем сквозь щели забитых досками окон, в руке незнакомца блеснуло лезвие складного ножа.

— Кто ты? — донесся из-под бороды кряхтящий голос. — Мы первыми сюда пришли! А ну кыш отсюда!

Из тени слева появилась женщина. Волосы ее были не лучше волос мужчины. Та быстро наверстала расстояние, и теперь держалась близко к немолодому незнакомцу, наставившему на Кару нож.

— Коль пришла ночевать, иди ищи другое место! И дружкам своим так же скажи, с кем бы ты там ни пришла, — по-змеиному раскряхтелась неухоженная женщина в проетой молью меховой кофте на молнии.

— Нет, я…

Кара проглотила влажный ком скопившийся в ее горле. Она подняла руки перед собой, делая шаг назад. Андроид недоуменно смотрела на незнакомцев, не понимая, что происходит. С такой ситуацией она встретилась впервые. И если вспомнить все, о чем она когда-то знала (хотя помнила она немногое из своих базовых установок), то теоретического материала, что делать в подобной ситуации, у нее все равно не было. Мужчина с вытянутой рукой сделал резкий короткий рывок ближе.

— Здравствуйте. Я Кара. Когда-то я здесь жила, и оставила здесь…

— В любом случае убирайся! — оборвало ее дребезжащее шипение женщины, — Это теперь наш дом. Все что здесь осталось — наше.

Кара сглотнула, ее не покидало чувство обеспокоенности из-за ножа в руке невменяемого мужчины, который вряд ли был настроен на рациональную беседу. Единственное, как ей казалось, что она может сейчас сделать — это уйти. Кара не рассчитывала на то, что в любом другом случае она останется невредимой.

— Оу, нет, — Кара постаралась не терять дружелюбный вид. Возможно поэтому двое неопрятного вида незнакомца все еще не кинулись на нее. В конце концов, это работало даже на Тодде, даже на дезориентированном Ральфе… — Эта вещь не представляет особой ценности. Ее не обменять даже на цент. Единственное, кому она может быть дорога, — только мне. Иные скорее даже поворотят нос от нее, как от дохлого опоссума. — Мужчина и женщина переглянулись, но когда мужчина повернулся — Кара уже по взгляду крохотных блестящих глазок поняла, что надеяться по-прежнему можно было мало на что.

— Все равно. Все что в этом доме — наше, — уперто отозвался хриплый пропитый голос.

Кара запнулась. Ощущение отчаяния вот уже близко подступало к горлу. Так, что защипало даже глаза от давящей влаги. Она опустила руки и вот-вот развернулась бы и ушла, как вдруг ее сознание будто окатило ведром холодной воды.

— Подождите! — она так взволнованно выпалила, что сама вздрогнула от собственного голоса. — А если я вам заплачу? — она вспомнила об игрушечных купюрах, которые все еще лежали в заднем кармане светлых джинс.

Когда Кара убедилась, что в глазах обоих собеседников отразилась заинтересованность, она вытащила из кармана свернутую пачку банкнот и протянула их в сторону бездомных. Пачка тут же исчезла из ее руки и уже была у самого носа небритого мужчины. Ножа в его руке больше не сверкало. Точнее, завидев деньги, он его тут же сложил. Кара попробовала сделать шаг в сторону от них, но застыла, когда снова раздался голос мужчины.

— Ладно, — он сделал паузу. — Иди ищи свою безделушку, — пачка была убрана в карман. Бездомные даже не стали проверять их на просвет. Женщина уже отошла от них, и Кара, обогнув мужчину, поспешила в другие помещения дома.

Кара ходила по помещениям, разглядывая стены, легким отголоском прошлого скребущие ее грудь. Здесь, можно сказать, все осталось по-прежнему. За исключением таких мелких деталей, как значительно увеличившееся количество записей на стене, на которой Ральф в первую их встречу исступленно выцарапывал ножом «ra9». За пределами этих стен Кара больше ни разу не слышала о таком коде, андроиде или чем это вообще могло быть. Она поднялась на второй этаж, заглядывая в ванную комнату. В которой первый раз… Она отшатнулась, закрывая рот. То, что лежало в ней полгода назад так и продолжало гнить в ванной. Почему его еще никто оттуда не достал, Кара решила не задумываться. Она прошла в комнату рядом. Распахнула шкаф, в котором _тогда_ нашла свою первую в жизни «маскировку». Но андроида там не оказалось. Рядом с дверью был еще один шкаф, в который она заглянула. Она собиралась было закрывать двери, когда в коме, сжавшемся внизу, вдруг признала нечто большее, чем просто скомкавшийся ворох ткани.

— Ральф? — озадаченно произнесла она. Ком не отозвался.

Она присела, кладя на него руку и помогая сжавшемуся андроиду подняться. Когда Ральф посмотрел на нее — он ничего не произнес. В одном кулаке он крепко сжимал тот же самый нож, что сжимал и в первую их встречу. Кара потянулась к Ральфу, беря его под локоть. Она чуть потянула на себя, вытаскивая андроида из шкафа.

— Ральф, ты меня узнаешь? — она повела его к выцветшему трухлявому дивану, располагавшемуся глубже в комнате. От андроида с изуродованным лицом все еще не было ответа. Но он смотрел в ее глаза явно осознанно. — Ральф, ты все это время просидел здесь?

Ральф шевельнулся, будто чуть не падая. Кара дернулась, придерживая андроида за руку. Ральф приложил ладонь, в которой все еще была зажата рукоять кухонного ножа, к голове.

— Ральф не помнит, как давно скрывается в этом шкафу, — послышался чуть скрежечущий голос. Но Кара улыбнулась, услышав знакомые жалостливые нотки.

— Все хорошо. Теперь я с тобой, — они опустились на диван, и только тогда Кара продолжила задавать вопросы. — Ты меня помнишь? — Ральф оглядел комнату и остановил взгляд на девушке.

— Кара. Да, конечно помню. Кара была добра к Ральфу, — тут лицо андроида с никуда не девшимся глубоким шрамом с синим обрамлением озарила беспечная улыбка. — Кара сказала, что они с Ральфом семья. И вот. Кара вернулась.

— Да, я вернулась, — Кара не могла сдерживать улыбку, хотя в такой ситуации, ей казалось, улыбаться — это последнее, на что она вообще была способна. Когда только Ральф с большой долей открытости двинулся к ней на встречу, она поняла, что по инерции раскрыла руки для объятий. Она уткнулась в плечо старого знакомого, чувствуя на его затхлой накидке отдаленный запах земли. К ее спине прижался округлый конец рукоятки ножа.

— А… а где маленькая? — вспомнил Ральф, отстраняясь от девушки. На его улыбчивое и без широкой улыбки лицо закралась озадаченность.

— Алиса дома. Со своим новым «папой», — для Ральфа Кара решила не выбирать сложных определений. Так они поскорее выберутся отсюда. Единственное, зачем она сюда пришла — вывести Ральфа из этого дома. Больше ее ничего не волновало. — Ральф, сколько ты просидел в этой каморке? — она указала на шкаф, вокруг которого вились мухи.

— Ральф… Ральф туда залез, как только сюда пришли двое незнакомцев снизу. Эти изрядно задержались. Неделю здесь уже живут? — задумался Ральф, будто сам не точно помня срок. Кара свела брови.

— Ральф, — она вздохнула, — Послушай. Я пришла сюда забрать тебя.

— Забрать? Чтобы Ральф больше не жил здесь один?

— Да. Но послушай, Ральф. Тебе предстоит пройти мимо тех людей. И мимо еще кучи людей, — на изуродованном лице андроида отразился испуг. Его здоровый глаз округлился, а на исцарапанной стороне чернота стала раза в два больше голубого «зрачка».

— Н-нет! Люди хотят навредить Ральфу. Они и Каре навредят! Поэтому Кара и Ральф. И маленькая. Вместе! Будут жить в этом доме, как раньше.

— Послушай! — Кара старалась поймать взгляд мельтешащегося андроида, который почему-то стал пытаться вырваться из ее мягкой хватки. — Ральф, послушай меня! — ее мягко-приказной тон старался достучаться до глубочайших центров системы Ральфа. Она гладила его своими руками, потому что иного способа его успокоить у нее не было. И Кара не знала — то ли ее терпеливое ожидание помогло дождаться, пока Ральф успокоиться, то ли ее аккуратное обращение правда действовало успокаивающе даже на Ральфа. — Ральф, послушай, — сказала она тише и вкрадчивее, когда она установила зрительный контакт с Ральфом. — Ничего не бойся, хорошо? И главное сам не лезь на рожон. Я с тобой. Я тебя защищу.

Ральф глубоко вобрал воздух в легкие, все еще не сильно желая покидать его убежище. Но уверенность Кары убедила его в том, что, возможно, вдвоем их действительно не посмеют трогать. В конце концов он, искривив рот, все же закивал, соглашаясь с девушкой уйти вместе.

*** 

Лютер чувствовал себя перед Карой немного виноватым. И это правда давило на него. С тех пор, как они остановились в заброшенном парке. И до сегодняшнего дня. Он смотрел ей в глаза и был уверен: рядом с такой, как она — он быть не достоин. Не тогда, когда он столькое от нее скрывает.

Он смотрел на то, как Кара, подняв упавшую с забора в снег Алису, отряхивает ее и поправляет шарф, туже затягивая — он чуть ли ни считывает ее порывы отчитать девочку. Она совсем как мама. С каждым прожитым вместе с маленькой днем — он почти не видит разницы. Это чувство было ему незнакомым. Он не понимал, почему с трудом контролирует свое лицо. Как будто бы его программы снова сбоят. Но в этом случае, по крайней мере, это было приятно. На темных полных губах отражалась едва уловимая улыбка. И бесконечная доброта в глазах.

Он стоял перед дверью. Он понимал, что бесконечно это продолжаться не может. Он должен был убедиться в этом сам. А то чувствовал себя неуютно. Как будто бы скрывал какую-то подлую тайну. Поэтому он выбрал этот день, чтобы, наконец, поговорить с Карой. Но полуоткрытая бежевая дверь, с пролегшими в иссохшем дереве щелями, оказалась невероятно сложным препятствием. Даже для такого громилы, как он. Лютер глубоко вздохнул и взялся за круглую ручку. Лютер вошел в комнату, потонувшую в полумраке. Шторы на окнах были плотно зашторены, но между щелей проникал яркий дневной свет, рассеивая темноту. На одном из двух окон сидела Кара. И на ее ногах, склонив голову, спала Алиса. Он подошел, наблюдая, как ее рука почти невесомо скользит по темным волосам девочки. Он смотрел на них, а на него, снизу вверх, — Кара. Как будто его отражение с полузаметной улыбкой. Они будто общались без слов. Лютер перевел взгляд на безмятежно спящую Алису. Он чувствовал себя невероятно на своем месте, прибывая в этой мягкой полутьме в компании этих девочек. Он мог бы так простоять еще долгое время, но должен был кое-что сказать.

— Кара, — негромко позвал он. Девушка подняла на него голову. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Кое-что. Кое-что про Алису… — мягкое выражение на лице Кары чуть заострилось. Она свела брови к переносице.

— Что, Лютер?

Он вздохнул, убирая с подоконника игрушку-лисенка, и присаживаясь рядом.

— Кара. Ты не замечала… не замечала ли в Алисе каких-нибудь странностей?

— Странностей? — нежная рука путалась в длинных темных волосах, затянутых в нетугой хвост.

— Как вы с ней познакомились? — Кара опустила взгляд на Алису, немного задумавшись.

— Я… плохо помню это. Воспоминания — как будто бы затертая кассета. Расплывчатый сон. Тодд выкупил меня у владельца, который был до него. И так я познакомилась с его дочкой. С тех пор о ней заботилась только я. Тодд иногда сидел с ней. И вроде даже играл, но…

— Так значит, странностей ты не замечала? — оборвал ее Лютер.

— Что-то не так с Алисой, Лютер? Ты начинаешь меня беспокоить. Скажи прямо, если…

— Она такая же как ты. Андроид, Кара.

Аккуратная ладонь на темной макушке замерла. Кара смотрела в глаза Лютера. Лицо ее потеряло всякое выражение. Вся она будто застыла. Она медленно набрала воздух носом.

— Кара, ведь…

— Помолчи, — осек великана мягкий негромкий голос. Если и было что-то такое, то… — Журнал.

— Кара.

— Уйди, Лютер, — она выдохнула. Тело ее обмякло, перестав напоминать каменное изваяние. — Лютер, мне надо немного подумать, — ее голос никак не изменился. Такой же мягкий, как и был.

Лютер отошел к дверям. Кара же не будет?.. Они столько времени провели вместе с Алисой. Он не решался покинуть комнату, наполовину просунувшись в узкую щель. Он все смотрел, как Кара, приобнимая маленькую, все гладила ее по волосам. Она была так же спокойна, как и прежде. Он улыбнулся. Нет. Беспокоиться было незачем.

***

Перед Карой и Ральфом разверзлась открытая пасть обвалившейся крыши. Андроиды нависли над зияющей дырой, рассматривая бетон заросший мхом далеко внизу.

— Перепрыгнем? — Кара отошла от края. В ее взгляде четко читалась неуверенность.

— Не думаю.

Оба андроида отошли подальше от дыры в крыше. Они сели на запыленном бетоне, объяв колени руками. В отдалении проносились машины с еле слышным шорохом. Людей отсюда было не слышно.

— Вернемся назад, поищем, может, нам что-нибудь поможет?

— Нет, — отрезал Ральф. Он думал. Его брови были напряжены. — Ральф и Кара ничего не найдут. Даже если и будет веревка, которой они смогут зацепиться, то вот та штука, скорей всего, обломится. — Кара посмотрела на выступ, на который, она сначала думала, можно перепрыгнуть, но теперь ей больше казалось, что цементный огрызок с арматурой едва ли держит свой собственный вес. Она посмотрела вниз.

— А если мы спустимся, мы сможем выбраться оттуда с другой стороны?

— Не знаю, — честно сознался Ральф. — Но другого варианта Ральф не видит.

Ральф спрыгнул первым. И когда он это сделал, подставил руки, чтобы поймать Кару.

*** 

К концу февраля реки стали оттаивать. В день, когда надо было покидать Детройт, Кара чувствовала легкий мандраж. За эту зиму она так привыкла к их новому «дому», пускай она и осознавала, что это было лишь временное убежище. Здесь впервые к ним относились по-теплому. Наравне с людьми. И чем ближе была дата отбытия в Канаду — тем больше она сомневалась, стоит ли вообще уезжать из Детройта. Но затем на территорию сада Роуз забрел еще один девиант. Тот так и не дошел до двери, где Кара, наблюдая из небольшого окна, уже собиралась выйти навстречу. Андроид упал, искря из вскрытой черепушки оборванными проводами. И тогда Кара вспомнила, почему они вообще здесь оказались.

К переправе Кара, Лютер и Алиса доехали к десяти. Когда яркое солнце сменилось опускающимися сумерками. На улице похолодало. Они шли, слушая, как под ногами шелестит трава. Роуз довела их до лодки в которой уже сидел знакомый ей контрабандист. Он-то и отвозил андроидов через узкую водную границу меж Америкой и Канадой. Кара уже собиралась прощаться с Роуз, когда та попросила их подождать еще пару минут. Кара вспомнила, как все то время, пока они добирались до реки, и пока спускались по холму, Роуз все смотрела на часы — а затем всматривалась вдаль и по сторонам.

— Роуз, если вы что-то…

— Ах. А вот и он. Наконец.

Кара посмотрела в направлении взгляда Роуз — и тут увидела приближающуюся к ним массивную фигуру. Даже сквозь плотные сумерки она смогла разобрать, кому принадлежит силуэт. Она бросила ошарашенный взгляд на темнокожую женщину, а та опустила руку, взяв Кару за запястье мягкой ладонью.

— Просто смотри, — дала указание Роуз.

Кара перевела взгляд на Алису, которая зашла за ногу Лютера. Из густой синевы сумерек вышел Тодд. Он посмотрел на Кару, коротко ей кивнув. Алиса смотрела на Тодда из-за ноги Лютера, но не решалась выйти. Однако Тодд терпеливо ждал. Кара не могла предположить, что собирался делать Тодд, если Алиса так и не вышла бы к нему. Но с каждой минутой настороженность той ослабевала. Она вышла из-за Лютера, а Кара поняла, что, в конце концов, у них действительно был Лютер. Но она все равно с волнением на сердце наблюдала, как Алиса осторожно ступает, приближаясь к Тодду. Тодд к ней склонился, положив руку на затылок. Он ее мягко огладил и прижал к себе. Алиса подняла руки, обнимая в ответ Тодда. Но едва у нее были шансы обхватить выросшую над ней гору.

— Я так виноват перед тобой, — он прикрыл глаза, отчего по наетым щекам побежали дорожки слез. — Прости меня, — его голос был сиплым. Тодд поднялся, отпуская Алису. Он поднял взгляд на Кару — ей показалось, что этот взгляд ни капли не изменился. Все также давил. — Береги ее, — это единственное, что он сказал перед тем, как уйти.

Кара проводила взглядом его спину, медленно набирая через нос в легкие воздух. Лютер взял Алису, чтобы усадить маленькую в лодку, в которой они собирались ехать. Она шумно вздохнула и повернулась к женщине.

— Роуз. Это Вы позвали Тодда?

— Да.

— Роуз, но зачем Вы это сделали? Он причинил столько боли Алисе.

— А ты пробовала слушать ее, что она говорит о Тодде? Она безумолку болтала о нем. Рассказывала мне. Дети они же ангелочки с незамутненным разумом. Пока их умы не заполнены всякой ненужной мишурой — они видят истинную картину мира. Хорошее, когда казалось бы, и нет ничего хорошее. Плохое за фальшивой улыбкой, которой так легко обмануть тех, кто смотрит прям на эту улыбку, и не видят, что за спиной человек или кто бы там ни был прячет нож, — она посмотрела на Алису, сидевшую в лодке. — Едва ли она рассказывала о нем что-то плохое. Только то, что он постоянно выглядел печальным. И когда он на тебя кричал — она всегда волновалась за тебя. Но он… эта девочка надеялась спасти его… Уедь она просто так, боюсь — не смогла бы отпустить мысли об этом человеке. И вряд ли она когда-либо тебе бы об этом рассказала.

На этом диалоге они расстались. Пока они переплывали реку, Кара молчала, смотря на рядом сидевшую Алису.

***

Первое, что увидели Кара и Ральф, выйдя из здания (оно было таким же разбитым, как и несколько предыдущих до него, но с потолков, обвившись вокруг квадратных колонн, свисали зеленые лозы) — это широкий белый трап, ведущий к широкой дыре вырезанной в обшивке черного корабля. Внутри сидели незнакомцы, собравшиеся в компании. Никто не обратил внимания на двух андроидов, по бетонным плитам аккуратно двинувшихся к подъему. Чем ближе были Кара и Ральф — тем слышнее были переговоры компаний. У одного из незнакомцев — андроида, стоявшего у самого края дыры, отсутствовала рука. Из будто оборванного рукава торчали провода и трубы, обмазанные синим. Но андроид негромко смеялся, переговариваясь со своей компанией. Они вошли на борт. Здесь андроидов оказалось куда больше, чем Кара увидела изначально — разные группы, или даже одинокие роботы, сидели по разным углам обширного входа. У некоторых из них (не у таких уж и немногих, если подумать) ярко синели пятна тириума на одежде. Или и вовсе были отрублены конечности. У пары замеченных андроидов отсутствовали сразу все четыре.

— Извините, а… — не успела Кара окликнуть девушку, прошедшую мимо нее (в общем-то, девушка с таким стремлением прошла мимо, что Кара сомневалась, что та вообще откликнулась бы на ее обращение), как из арочного входа сбоку появился смуглый андроид в плаще.

Позади возникла точно его противоположность — коротко стриженный блондин с бледным-бледным скином. Двое появившихся андроидов увлеченно переговаривались. Они направлялись в одну сторону, но вдруг один, тот, что смуглый, остановился. Он посмотрел на Кару и Ральфа, застывших при входе. Блондин в темно-синей футболке с воротом было тоже, но смуглокожий андроид ему отмахнулся, кинув короткую фразу. Блондин поспешил дальше. Не сводя взгляда с Кары (или их обоих?) андроид в плаще направился прямиком к ним. С каждым шагом улыбка на смуглом лице становилась все ярче.

— Добро пожаловать на Иерихон, — андроид с ходу протянул руку, чуть ли не ослепляя Кару белоснежной улыбкой. Он было протянул руку и Ральфу, но тот чуть шагнул за Кару, отводя взгляд. Незнакомец сжал пальцы в кулак и убрал руку. На лице осталась широкая закрытая улыбка. Он снова посмотрел на Кару. — Я — Маркус. А вы попали на Иерихон, — он сделал широкий жест рукой. — Иерихон — это место, где мы строим новый мир для андроидов, которые не могут оставаться с людьми и потеряли свой дом. Так что если это причина, по которой вы здесь, то вы пришли по верному адресу.

— Я Кара, — отозвалась девушка. — А это Ральф, — ей понадобилось приложить немного сил, чтобы, подталкивая чуть вбок, вывести Ральфа из-за своей спины.

— Приятно познакомиться, Ральф, — улыбнулся ему Маркус. Но Ральф продолжал отводить взгляд. Маркус, чуть прогнув брови, посмотрел на Кару. — Спешу Вас заверить, что для андроидов тут нет совершенно никаких опасностей.

Кара ему улыбнулась. По лицу смуглого андроида рассыпались темные веснушки. Разноцыетные глаза — зеленый и синий — ярко выделялись в его внешности. То, как он стоял, как суетился, войдя сюда. Кара чувствовала, что он отличается от любого андроида, находившегося здесь рядом со входом на корабль. Она улыбалась ему, не зная, что сказать в ответ. За ее спиной все еще тушевался Ральф.

— Маркус! — за спиной смуглокожего андроида раздался голос. К ним подходил светловолосый андроид, вошедший сюда вместе с Маркусом. В руках у него был горшок с распустившимся цветком. — Смотри, что притащил Руперт с последней их вылазки в заброшку. — Едва андроид подошел к Маркусу, оставалась пара шагов, он посмотрел на Кару и Ральфа. Косой луч света, упавший на бледное лицо, сделал его широкую улыбку похожей на солнце. — О. Ты, должно быть, Ральф? Приятно познакомится. Мое имя Саймон, — Саймон протянул руку, не обращая внимание на нежелание Ральфа протягивать свою в ответ. Кара глянула на Маркуса, но за смуглокожего андроида вновь ответил Саймон. — Маркус сразу же передал мне по внутренней связи, что у нас появилось на борту двое новеньких — Кара и Ральф.

Ральф, пока Саймон разговаривал с Карой, пожал так и зависшую в воздухе руку блондина, но продолжил молчать. Кара посмотрела на него и увидела, что взгляд Ральфа застыл. Он, будто загипнотизированный, смотрел на горшок с цветком, который Саймон обхватил другой рукой.

— Цветы, — произнес он. — Ральф помнит, как ему нравилось поливать цветы в клумбах.

Кара была крайне удивлена, видя реакцию Ральфа. До сих пор они с ней как будто бы и не встречались. Она знала Ральфа: немного сумасшедшего, схлопотавшего не самую легкую судьбу и остерегающегося людей. Этот же Ральф когда-то в прошлом ухаживал за цветами. И его изуродованное лицо никак не вязалось в голове с образом заботливо занимающегося посадками работника.

— Цветы? — улыбнулся Саймон еще шире. — Так тебе нравятся цветы. Это просто замечательно, великолепно! У нас как раз собралась небольшая оранжерея, за которой некому ухаживать, — Ральф, услышавший слово «оранжерея» вытянулся еще больше, и уже Кара могла чувствовать его нетерпение.

— Иди, Ральф, — улыбнулась она, легко кивая головой в сторону Саймона.

Ральф обернулся. Он посмотрел на нее, и его брови скользнули вверх, выражая обеспокоенность.

— Кара, — чуть менее громко, чем говорил о поливке цветов, произнес он. — Кара пойдет со мной?

Кара почувствовала легкий укол. По телу пробежалось непонятное чувство. Похоже на холодящую молнию, оставляющую после себя в груди ощущение неразборчивой печали. Она свела брови. Пыталась улыбнуться, но уголки губ не поддавались, лишь отображая один из оттенков сожаления.

— Нет, Ральф, — сказала она. Вырвался громкий выдох, похожий на невеселый смешок. — Я привела тебя сюда, чтобы ты был в безопасности. А я… а мне надо возвращаться домой. К Алисе и…

— Твоей семье? — лицо Ральфа исказилось в грусти. Будто он что-то понял.

— Да, — Кара невесело усмехнулась. — К моей семье.

— Значит, Ральф не часть семьи Кары?

— Ты… Ну что ты говоришь, глупый! Ты тоже моя семья! — она подошла и обхватила андроида, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. — Я тебе стольким обязана! Такому доброму, немного несуразному, и, самое важное, настолько храброму Ральфу! — Ральф неуверенно поднял руки и обнял Кару.

— Значит, Ральф должен сказать Каре пока? — Кара отстранилась, заглядывая в лицо Ральфа. Она положила ладонь на прожженную щеку.

— Я обязательно приеду тебя навестить. И Алису с собой привезу. И познакомлю с Лютером. А теперь иди с Саймоном — он тебе покажет оранжерею. — Ральф еще раз крепко обнял Кару и шагнул в сторону блондина.

— А, — тот остановил андроида жестом. — Извини. Только тебе придется отдать мне вот это, — Саймон мягко положил руку на кулак Ральфа, в котором он все еще сжимал нож из своего укрытия. Ральф собирался отстранить руку, но помощник Маркуса ему это не позволил сделать, крепче сжав ладонь вокруг кулака Ральфа. — Давай так, — он всучил Ральфу цветок, и когда тот одной рукой обхватил горшок, то посмотрел на Саймона. Тот просяще улыбался. Брови его от напряжения чуть прогнулись. Ральф разжал руку. Саймон забрал нож, с искренней благодарностью кивнув садовнику. Саймон перевел взгляд на Маркуса и отдал ему нож.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, Ральф, — Кара едва удерживала улыбку на своем лице, смотря, как ее друг уходит вглубь корабля.

— Здесь он будет в безопасности, — раздался чуть шепелявый голос рядом. Кара обратила внимание на Маркуса. Его уверенность в своих словах заставляла его быть похожим на истинного лидера этого места. Кара даже не сомневалась. Она неуверенно ему кивнула. — Ну, а вы?.. — из темноты корабля выбежал паренек: ярко-рыжий мальчишка, крепко сжимающий в одной руке пластикового пирата. У самого мальчика на одной ноге белело пятно с синеватой каемкой в половину икры. Похоже на родимые пятна у человеческих детей. За парнишкой выбежал один из Джерри, стараясь вырвать из руки того однорукого пирата. Они голосили, так, будто действительно никого не боялись. — Вы останетесь? — Кара прогнув брови осмотрела вход на корабль, заполненный самыми разыми андроидами. И один из Джерри с мальчиком все еще громко смеялись друг с другом.

— Нет простите, Маркус, — она посмотрела на него. — У вас тут замечательно. Правда. Но боюсь, мне придется оставить вам только Ральфа. А самой мне надо возвращаться в Канаду. Там у меня семья.

— Сем… — Маркус было начал отвечать Каре, но вдруг разноцветный взгляд андроида застыл на одном месте. Он отвис лишь спустя несколько мгновений. — Семья, — он произнес это, чуть отшатнувшись. — Надо же, — улыбка вновь заняла место на смуглом лице. Послышался короткий смешок. — Как интересно. Я думал, я построю здесь новое безопасное место для андроидов: таких как Ральф. Мы все очень стараемся. Как сплоченный народ, соратники, друзья… — заметное волнение легкой дрожью вклинилось в шепелявый голос. — Семья. Вот, чего я хочу, — он шмыгнул носом и даже протер ладонью глаз. — Спасибо, Кара. Я не догадывался даже, насколько обширное будущее нас ожидает. Думаю, я еще многое узнаю… То, что я встретился с вами — правда большая удача. Надеюсь, вы все же как-нибудь к нам еще заглянете. — Кара улыбнулась, смотря на растрогавшегося Маркуса.

— Я поговорю со своими.

— Возвращайтесь вместе.


End file.
